Smallville: The Other Side
by randomchick1995
Summary: This is basically every episode if Clark wasn't a guy, a creepy stalker dude, and moodier than a post pregnant lady on crack. Meet Clara Kent. She's a bit outspoken, daring, rebellious and Lex might have met his match. We'll see how far this works out.
1. Pilot: Part 1

**AN**: This is basically every episode if Clark wasn't a guy, a creepy stalker dude, and moodier than a post pregnant lady on crack. Lana is now Luke Lang and Whitney is a girl. This is due to the fact that Clara is straight, and needed a high school crush.

Basically I kept everything else the same, saving for a few obvious exceptions. Pete, Chloe, and most of the villains are the same sex.

And Lex… well, what can I say? He's still bald, gorgeous, conniving, delicious, and fully of attempts to erase his father's influence. Let's just say that Clara changes a lot of his decisions… a lot.

Anyways, this starts in season one and we'll see how far it goes.

Don't own Smallville, or superman, or even Lex Luthor. Enjoy

**Episode 1: Pilot**

I hit the snooze alarm _again_, cringing when I felt it shatter under her fist. 'Ma's gonna kill me for ruining _another_ alarm clock.' I thought as I rolled out of bed. I checked the time that was etched into the cracked screen. 'Darn. I'm running late again.'

I pulled back the red curtains and breathed in the fresh air. As always, the sun seemed to give her a burst of energy and peace. I sped down into the kitchen below. "Morning Pop." I grinned, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Clara, good to see you actually up and awake." He said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

I laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, about that. I'm running late, so…"

He laughed. "Hurry up and finish your chores. I did some of them, but…"

"Oh! Thank you daddy!" I sped through my chores quickly and easily. The hay bales that would be difficult for a normal man to lift, but with my super strength it was an easy task.

I grinned after surveying my work. "Time to get ready!" I super sped up to my bedroom. It was pretty mellow. Red was a big focus color, as the walls were red with dark red accents. I had blue bed sheets and a dark blue ceiling. On the ceiling I had painted stars in the positions of my favorite constellations. I loved the stars. I flung open my closet door. Um, it was kinda messy. I looked around to see most of my wardrobe flung around the room

"Hmm…today…I'm thinking comfy." I grabbed a faded pair of blue jeans and a turquoise v-neck t-shirt. After a moment's hesitation I also grabbed my favorite red hoodie. I glanced in the mirror and ran a brush quickly through my long dark, curly hair. I swiped on some lip gloss and a bit of eye shadow that made my blue eyes pop…or so my Ma said when she bought it

I glanced at my watch. "Crap!"I sped downstairs and grabbed a bagel.

"Woah! That's no breakfast. Sit down." I glanced at my mom and smiled.

Of course, Ma." I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and took a swig.

"Uh-uh!" Ma said, swiping it from me.

I grinned. "It tastes better out of the carton."

She frowned. "Where did you learn your manners?"

I smirked. "In a barn?"

She rolled her eyes. My dad stepped up behind her and grabbed the orange juice out of her hand. "Mm. Delicious." He took a swig out of the carton.

I laughed. Ma threw her hands in the air. "I give up!"

We sat down in silence for a while. "Um, Ma…? I was thinking…cross country is coming up."

Pa set down his newspaper. "Absolutely not."

"But dad-"

"No buts, Clara. You know why you can't." I frowned deeply. He sighed. "Clara, how are you going to explain that after every race you don't even break a sweat?"

"Adrenal gland problem? I can fake being exhausted."

He shook his head. I grappled for straws. "Ma?"

She smiled sadly. "Why don't you try out for a sport like cheerleading? That's not really a sport…"

I rolled my eyes. "Ma… I need extracurricular activities for college. Cross country is really good for that."

Not to mention I really did NOT want to cheerlead. Ugh. Weird zombies. And the uniforms were a little too revealing for my taste. Ma sighed. "Jonathan, I don't see what harm could come of it."

Dad frowned. "She could ruin everything. It's too dangerous."

Ma sighed. "She has always been very trustworthy and good at keeping everything under wraps. This is the first time she's asked something like this of us."

Pa drew a hand over his face. "Look, you can try it, but at the first sign of any suspicion, or something signed in blood, I want it to stop… and you'll try out for cheerleading."

I grinned, hugging him tightly. "It's a deal. Thanks daddy!" I kissed his cheek. I hugged Ma and whispered "Thanks Ma. Knew I could count on you."

I munched the rest of breakfast speedily and gulped down some orange juice. "Bye Ma, bye pops! Gotta run!"

Faintly as I was leaving I heard my mom exclaiming. "I don't know how she can have super speed _and_ still manage to be late every day."

I just smiled and waved bye before jogging out to the bus. To my utter dismay, the bus was pulling away just as I arrived. I stomped the ground, causing a small rumble beneath me. The bus didn't even stop. I growled impatiently. This could NOT happen today of all days! Urg!

I hesitated before cutting through our neighbor's field. My parents really didn't approve of me using my powers without reason, but… I didn't need to be late for the first day of school. I got there just in time to see Pete getting off the bus. I did not need his questions. "Hey, Clara. How'd you get here? I saw you miss the bus."

I smiled. Lying was one of the things I'd gotten good at while hiding my powers. "Caught a short cut with Ma."

He rolled his eyes. "You are so a farm girl."

"You know you love me." I batted my eyes.

"Oh, yes!" He got down on one knee dramatically and grabbed my hand. "Clara Kent I am madly in love with you. Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me!"

I smiled, putting on my best Whitney-Ditzy impression. "Why, Pete! This is so sudden, but of course I'll marry you!"

A sudden flash made both of us jump. We turned to see Chloe standing there with a camera. Pete quickly stood and frowned. "Chloe, that's not cool. If that shows up on the front page, I'm coming after you."

She just smiled. "But I'm thinking of putting in a new wedding section for the school newspaper! I have to get our happy couple!"

I laughed. Time to change the topic. "So, Pete? You still trying out for football?"

He shrugged. "Depends. Your parents on board for cross country?"

I nodded excitedly. Chloe grinned. "That's amazing. They're usually totally against sports. 'Our daughter's too delicate for physical activities.'"

I laughed more at the irony than Chloe's poor impersonation of my dad. Pete grinned. "Great. You do cross country, become all-star state champ. I become the football star; Chloe writes our achievements and snags a job at the daily planet…"

I shook my head. "You seem to be getting a bit ahead of yourself, Pete."

He just grinned. "Highschool, baby! Anything could happen."

Chloe frowned. "Why do you even want to be on the football team anyways?"

Pete looked serious for a second. "I'm not gonna be this year's scarecrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Scarecrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah, every year a freshman is chosen and taken out in the cornfields and ties them up as a scarecrow. Last year Bud Ellis was the scarecrow. It took them over a day to find him."

Chloe frowned. "That sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen."

I laughed. "I thought they alternated each year with a girl and a guy. You know, the football team does it one year, then the cheerleaders."

"You mean the fearleaders." Chloe put in, grinning. Pete shrugged. "Whatever, man. I'm not about to take any chances."

I nudged him. "Changing topic. Who are you gonna take to the homecoming dance?"

Chloe frowned. "Why can't we just all go together?"

I laughed. "And leave a string of broken heart in our wake? What am I gonna tell the dozens of suitors beating down my door?"

Pete shook his head. "You are absolutely crazy."

"I'll see you guys in class."

I started walking past Whitney and her gang. Whitney was not only stupid and naïve, but she could be pretty darn cruel when the mood struck her. Her presence made me nauseous… literally. I felt sick whenever she walked by or came near me. I tripped slightly, feeling woozy. My books went everywhere.

I reached down to grab the book I'd been reading when a hand bumped mine. My heart thudded in my chest as I looked up to see Luke Lang helping me with my books. Now Luke wasn't just the all around hottie, but he also happened to be smart, and nice. What he saw in Whitney besides a piece of plastic I'll never know. I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

He looked at the book. It was _The Portable Nietzsche._ He raised a dark eyebrow. Did I mention he was gorgeous? "Nietzsche? Didn't realize you had a dark side, Clara."

I still felt a bit woozy, but I managed to look up. "Doesn't everybody?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. So what are you? Woman or superwoman?"

I stood shakily and shrugged. "Haven't figured it out yet."

The moment was officially destroyed when Whitney in all her cheerleading glory showed up. "Hey baby!" The PDA between those two was enough to nauseate a crew from The Deadliest Catch. Whitney was twirling her blonde hair around her finger. "So, baby. I was wondering if you could look over my paper. I didn't get done till late last night…Clara are you alright? You look terrible!"

I was saved by Chloe. "She's ust really excited about the first day of school."

Whitney flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever…"

I turned to leave. "Hey, Clara!"

I spun around at Whitney's voice. "Missed one." She through a book at me as hard as she could. I caught it, but in the process my other books fell back to the ground. "Oops." She giggled, hanging onto Luke's arm. "My bad."

After I finished gathering the books I stumbled slightly, still feeling gross from my encounter with Whitney. Chloe grasped my arm. "I swear, you must be allergic to Whitney's perfume or something. You get sick every time you go near her."

I smirked weakly. "Or I could just have ESP and can sense the presence of evil!" And of course little did I know, miss all that had heard me…


	2. Pilot: Part2

Don't own Smallville, or superman, or even Lex Luthor. Enjoy

**Episode 1: Pilot Part 2**

"All in all not bad for a first day." I said as the Pete, Chloe and I walked down the hallway. The final bell had just rung and we were off to our after school activities. Cross-Country meeting for me, Football for Pete, and Journalism room for Chloe.

The cross country coach was speaking as I approached the room. My hearing picked up on it easily. "Due to some discrepancies in the league last year, we will be requiring a blood test for each athlete on our team."

My heart froze in my chest before sinking. There was no way I could give a blood sample. Far too risky. As if I couldn't feel any worse, I realized what this meant…cheerleading. *shudder*

I made my way towards the field where the cheerleaders were having their tryouts. I'd already changed into my red soffes and black tank top after school. My sneakers completed the cheer ready look. Ugh. I was going to be sick again. Speaking of which…

Whitney was addressing the other victims, I mean volunteers that came to tryouts. "Alright, I'm sure you know our squad is not a squad for losers. So, if anyone of you is not one hundred percent confident you will make the squad, leave now."

Her eyes glared at me while I took my seat in the grass. I smiled sheepishly. "Miss Kent. Thank you for volunteering to go first."

Excuse me? I just got here! What was I supposed to do? I frowned as I stood. "Um, what exactly am I doing first?"

She smirked at me. "Tardiness will definitely hurt you one day. You will be required to demonstrate three basic jumps and prove a basic knowledge of tumbling." I shrugged. I'd been to enough games to know the jumps they did. I was also pretty flexible, so the basic tumbling shouldn't be a problem.

I walked to the front of the group. Whitney I noticed wasn't wearing the necklace Luke gave her with the creepy green stone. Jewelry isn't allowed for practices. I showed them my jumps, having to remind myself to not jump _too_ high. I also did a round off and a couple of other stuff. Scattered applause greeted me as I finished and bowed dramatically.

Whitney was frowning. "Next."

After watching _everyone_ try out we were finally allowed to go home. Pete was still at football and Chloe had left earlier. It was about 4, so I had a good time before we lost daylight. I decided to walk home. (Actual walking, not speeding through fields.)

I was near the old Loeb bridge when I decided to walk across. I had heard that the recent storm messed with the water level in Elbow river and quite honestly, I had nothing to do at home. I was gonna take my sweet time _walking_.

As I was leaning over the bridge and wondering just who in their right mind named the landmarks of Smallville, a truck came rolling around the bend. The metal coils bounced around in the bed of the truck and I just knew one of them was going to fall out. I'd have to clear the road on my way home.

Minutes later the sound of screeching breaks caught my attention. It seemed like everything around me was happening in slow motion as I turned around. A silver Porsche had swerved to avoid something in the road and was spinning out of control I had definitely never seen anything that flashy in Smallville before. I'd remember a fine machine like that… and then I realized.

That fine machine was heading straight for me. The driver had no control of the car at the moment. I felt the metal push against my body, causing me and the car to be launched off Loeb bridge and into Elbow river.

I panicked for a split second before diving deeper into the water. The car roof was already parted from the body from when it hit me. I braced myself before pulling the gap farther apart. I undid the seat belt and pulled the driver from the car. I hope I wasn't wrong about there just being one passenger inside.

I dragged him to the shore. Adrenaline was still pumping through my body as I wracked my brain for the proper CPR procedure. I pressed on his chest, careful not to crush his ribs. That would kind of defeat the point, wouldn't it? He was still unconscious. "Come on!" I said urgently. "Don't die on me!"

Finally he started coughing up the water. His eyes opened. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Just stay still for a minute. I don't know if anything's broken."

"How…?" He blinked up at me. I tucked a strand of wet hair behind my ear. "I jumped in the river and pulled you out of the car. The roof was already pretty mangled from hitting the bridge. I gave you CPR, but I don't know if you sustained any damage when I pulled you out. You might have bruises, sorry."

He smiled weakly. "Hey, could be worse. I could have woken up to a guy standing over me instead of a pretty girl."

I rolled my eyes. "At least your sense of humor's working."

He frowned. "I could have sworn I hit you."

I laughed to cover up my nervousness. "Well not to be rude, but I'm glad you're wrong. It isn't humanly possible for me to survive that."

He nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Stay here. My cellphone's in my book bag up on the bridge. I'll be right back."

"I really think I'm fine." He said, trying to sit up.

I pushed him back down forcefully. "Don't even try it. I just dragged your butt out of that river and you aren't going to do anybody any good by hurting yourself more. Stay put."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes Ma'am."

I rolled my eyes. I had to walk up the hill at a brisk run due to the fact that I didn't want whoever this guy was to see my powers. I grabbed my book bag and fished out my cell. I dialed 911 and started the trek back down the hill. By the time I made it back down I'd hung up. The stubborn guy I saved was also sitting up against a rock. He smirked. "Told you I was fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You want to dislocate a vertebrae then be my guest. But you don't have to catch hypothermia while you do it. Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

I opened my bag and started digging around. "Did the accident affect your hearing?"

"No, but I don't see-" I cut him off as I found my prize.

"Aha!" I pulled the over sized sweatshirt out of my bag. "Put this on. It's warm, but it won't do any good if you're still soaked." I tugged on my hoodie and zipped it up. It was pretty cold. And I still had on my soffes. I tucked my legs under my body faking a shiver.

He frowned. "Are you sure you don't need this sweat shirt?"

I shook my head. "No, no. You need it more than me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hero. Kind and generous. Who are you mystery woman?"

I rolled my eyes. "Clara. Clara Kent. And before you go ragging on name, I'll have you know I was named after my grandmother who died before I was born."

He smiled. "Hey, with a name like mine I can't judge."

I looked at him in question. "Alexander Joseph. Lex for short" He started unbuttoning his shirt.

I laughed and turned slightly to give him some privacy. "Named after a dead relative or Alexander the great?"

"My mom had a thing for Alexander the Great." He pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

I laughed. "That sweatshirt is a bit big on you."

He shrugged. "We Luthors are used to having big shoes to fill."

My eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Where had I heard that name before? Hmm… He raised an eyebrow. "Luthors? As in Luthor Corp.?"

I frowned. "Sounds familiar… oh! Your family owes half of Smallville." He nodded.

I shrugged. "Sorry. Took me a moment."

Just then the rescue vehicle turned up. After going through a bunch of standardized questions (I stuck with the story I told Lex) and called my dad. They also gave us thermal blankets. It wasn't exactly necessary for me, since I didn't normally get cold. My dad showed up and hugged me tightly. "Clara! Thank goodness you're ok."

"Dad, I'm fine." I blushed as I tried to wiggle out of his grip. He scowled and turned to one of the troopers. "Who's the maniac that was driving that car?"

Lex stepped forward. "That would be me. Lex Luthor." Lex put his hand forward for my dad to shake. My dad just crossed his arms and ignored his hand.

"I'm Jonathan Kent." He said tersely. "This is my daughter you almost killed."

Dad took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. Lex nodded towards me. "Thanks for saving my life."

I shrugged shyly. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

My dad scowled. "Let's go Clara."

Just as were walking away, Lex grabbed my dad's arm. "You have an extraordinary daughter, Mr. Kent. If there is any way I can repay you-"

My dad cut him off angrily."Drive slower."

~Smallville~

Whitney POV

"Come on, Luke. Where your sense of adventure?" I smirked as I sat on his lap. Luke frowned. "Your mom will be back any minute."

"Please. She's in a meeting till late." I said, kissing him on the lips. He frowned. "Where is she anyways?"

"Meeting with Lex Luthor." I was getting annoyed. Luke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know your aunt was in with the Luthors."

I shrugged. "She sold them a ton of land or something." He looked thoughtful. I grinned slyly. "They own the Metropolis Sharks. She could put in a good word for you."

He laughed "If I wanted that, I'd talk to Clara. She saved Lex's life today."

I pulled back, surprised. "You're Kidding."

He shook his head. "Sometimes people can surprise you, Whitney. I thought it sounded pretty awesome."

"Why are we talking about that loser when we could be having fun?" I complained. Luke pushed me away from him. "Be nice, Whitney. Clara is cool."

He stood up. "I gotta go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I scowled. Clara Kent kept popping up everywhere I turned and it was not making me happy. I started fiddling with my necklace. Suddenly a thought sprung to my mind. I pulled out my cell and dialed my co-captain for the cheerleading squad. "Stacy? It's Whitney…yes. You know the Scarecrow Tradition?" I looked at the stone and remembered how it made Clara sick. "Well, I think I know the perfect...participant."

~Smallville~

Jeremy POV

I left the autoshop, cracking my knuckles lethargically. The stench of burnt flesh permeated the air. I grinned. "The smell of success.."

~Smallville~

Clara POV

Whitney told me to meet her tomorrow after school. I was not looking forward to that. The Homecoming dance was coming up and I still had to help Ma with my dress. Don't judge. Mom is a crazy good seamstress or whatever. She's made all of my Halloween costumes since forever.

I was wrapped up in a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Anyways, when I got home I saw this brand spanking new shiny truck. It was red and white with a huge blue bow. I gasped. "MA! Who's truck? I thought dad was all against buying a new one."

She frowned. "It's yours. A gift from Lex Luthor." She sat down on the tractor and handed me over a card with a grim smile. It was a small white card with Lex's initials in a fancy font. I opened up and read the card.

"Dear Clara, Drive safely. Always in your debt, a maniac in a Porsche." I looked up to see Mom watching me. "Is this for real?" I understood gratitude, but a truck? I didn't want to be bought like some superhero service dog. I frowned. "Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them." I nodded. Of course dad wouldn't want me to keep the truck, but for totally different reasons. I found my dad putting wood in the large wood chipper. My dad noticed me and shut the machine down.

He sighed. "I know you want it, but you can't keep it."

"I know I was doing the right thing dad. Don't I get any recognition for that?" Even as I said it I knew it sounded spoiled. "Sorry that came out wrong. You and Ma always taught me doing good things was about the act itself and not getting credit for it."

He smiled. "Good to know you listened at some point. Look, it's not that I'm proud of you, but you don't deserve a special prize for doing the right thing."

I frowned stubbornly. "Well, it not like the Luthors can't afford it."

My dad rolled his eyes annoyed. "Lionel Luthor bought out each and every one of our neighbors to buy that car. He ruined their livelihoods and their families."

I bristled. "So, you're judging by what his father did."

Pa deflated a bit at that. "No, Clara, I'm not, but you have to understand where the money came from."

I stormed into my loft. Lex wasn't his father. It isn't right to judge somebody by their heritage. Take me. I had no idea where the heck I came from. I was still me. My father's voice called up to me. "Look, Clara. I know you're upset, but it's normal-"

I jumped down from the loft, landing easily in front of him. "Normal dad? I'm not normal. I shoved my hand in the wood chipper and turned it on. My dad panicked. I pulled my hand out, unscathed except for my tattered shirt sleeve. "This isn't normal. I didn't dive in after Lex's car. It hit me going 60 mph. I'd give _anything _to be normal, dad."

I stormed off, brushing past Ma. Who know how long she'd been listening. Later Ma found me in my loft while I was still venting. She put her hand on my arm. "It's time Clara."

I sighed. "Time for what?"

"The truth. Here, sweetie." She handed me a strange item with weird symbols. "It's from your real parents."

"What does it say?" I said, tracing the characters.

She shrugged. "It's not any language from earth."

"What?" My eyes widened.

She rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Well, let's just say your parents weren't from around…here."

She looked up at the stars meaningfully. I laughed. "What, I'm an alien?"

She nodded. I scoffed. "And I suppose you stashed my space ship in the attic?"

She pursed her lips. "Actually, it's in the storm cellar." We went down to the cellar and she pulled of the tarp. My dad was standing off to the side. I gasped as I saw a huge space ship looking thing. I gasped. My dad sighed. "This is how you came into our world. It was the day of the meteor shower."

I stepped back, confused. "What! Why wouldn't you tell me this before?"

"We wanted to protect you, honey." Ma sighed.

I ran a hand through my hair frantically. "Protect me from what? What the heck could this information have harmed me from?" I yelled. What was I? I was a freak… I needed to clear my head. I just started running. Faster and faster until the trees are simply a blur. I finally stopped on the outskirts of the creepy old cemetery. I shook slightly, but not from cold. I guess I was just in shock from everything. The graveyard suited my mood at the moment.

A movement to my left caught my eye. "Who's out there?"

I blinked. "Luke? It's Clara."

Luke turned the corner. "Clara Kent. What are you doing out here?" I laughed grimly. "I just got some…really bad news."

"Are you alright?" I frowned. "I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Not exactly the picture of perfect health."

"Hey, I'm out here too." I blushed. "Yeah, sorry. So what's your story?" He ducked his head. "Can you keep a secret?" I smirked. My parents obviously didn't think so, but I begged to differ. I nodded."I'm the fort Knox of secrets."

He smiled. "I came to talk to my parents." He gestured to the graves. "That sounds pretty stupid I guess."

I shook my head. "No…Do you remember them?"

"No. they died when I was three." I frowned. "I'm sorry." He smiled. "Not your fault, Clara."

"Mom, dad, this is Clara Kent." He gestured to the gravestones. "Say Hi, Clara." I smiled. "Hi." I waved nervously. Luke laughed. "Yeah. She's a bit shy."

He paused, seeming to listening. "How should I know?" He turned to me. "Mom wants to know if you're upset about some guy."

I shook my head and ducked. "Dad wants to know if you're upset about a girl."

My head whipped up. "No! No."

Luke laughed. "He has a twisted sense of humor…but seriously. Why are you here?"

I shrugged. "I really don't want to speak about it. I just found out something I'd rather not have known."

Luke nodded. "I'm sorry…well. I better get home. You know this is the longest conversation we've ever had? We should do it again."

I nodded. "We should. So, I guess you're going to the dance with Whitney?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You?"

I frowned. "I was thinking of going with Chloe and Pete… as friends, ya know."

"Well, hey. If you do come I might save a dance for you."

I blushed. "Thanks."

I really didn't want to go home. I needed to blow off some steam. Well, I guess another long distance run was in order. I hear our neighboring state is nice this time of year…


	3. Pilot: Part3

Don't own Smallville, or superman, or even Lex Luthor. Enjoy

**Episode 1: Pilot Part 3**

The next day I decided I might as well face Lex before I went home. I definitely didn't want to have to drive home. (Dad was gonna be soo ticked when he realized the truck was gone.) I came to the conclusion that I definitely couldn't keep the car, no matter how mad I was at dad.

I entered the Luthor manor. This place was huge. The hallway was twice the size of the one at school. "Hello?" I called, just to here the echo. It was a big echo. I entered a room where two people were fencing pretty intensely. The girl kicked butt. The guy, clearly not happy with being outdone, threw his sword across the room. It embedded itself in the wall, only inches from my head.

"Umm…" The guy took off his mask. Lex. Of course. "Clara?" I looked at him sheepishly. He frowned. "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I was hoping that was the case. Has anybody told you that you have a bit of a temper problem?"

He smirked. "Maybe just a few."

"I buzzed at the gate, but no one answered." I said nervously. Lex had this strange uncanny knack for seeming to dissect a person with his eyes. I felt like he already knew my thoughts before I thought them.

He yanked the sword out of the wall. "How'd you get through the gate?"

"I squeezed through the bars. Look, if this is a bad time…"

Lex shook his head. "No. I think Hykia has sufficiently kicked my butt for the day."

I gestured to the room as Lex walked past. "It's a great place."

Lex scoffed. "Yeah, if you're dead and looking for places to haunt."

I bristled defensively before following him. "I like the architecture. It's very unique."

"It's the Luthor ancestral home. Father had it shipped from Scotland stone by stone." I nodded, remembering. "Yeah, all those trucks came, but no one ever moved in once it was finished." Lex walked up a set of stairs. I, feeling like a tag along puppy, halted momentarily. Eventually I had no choice but to follow.

We made it to a room that had workout equipment. A fire was already burning in the hearth. He removed his fencing jacket to reveal a black shirt. He laughed. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "I always seem to be changing in front of you. Sorry for the lack of tact."

I smirked. "It's fine. Just don't let my dad hear you say that. He'd load up the truck and shoot you in a heartbeat."

"Speaking of which, how's your new ride?" I shuffled my feet. "That's actually why I'm here."

"What?" He grabbed a bottle of water. "Don't like it?"

"No, it's a lovely present, but I can't keep it." He look struck, like he'd never had anyone refuse him. Probably hadn't. He looked at me. "Clara, you saved my life. It's the least I can do." I opened my mouth to retort when he spoke again."

"Your father doesn't like me, does he?"

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "It's okay. I've been bald since I was nine." He glanced at a mirror on the wall. "I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"Would you let me finish a single sentence?" I finally snapped. He looked surprised. I took a deep breath. "Sorry. Look, Lex." Hah. Alliteration. "This isn't about my dad, or the fact that he's had some bad run ins with your father." I put up a hand to stop Lex's retort. "This is about basic morals."

I sighed. "I get that you're grateful for what I did, but giving me a car? That's a bit much. You said it was the least you could do, but that's not right. Besides, that's like giving a condo for every nurse you see or police man on the highway."

"I don't think so. What you did was very noble and I paid you what I felt was due." He was frowning.

"A car for your life? Are you honestly saying that your life is worth the price of that truck, Lex? I've known you less than a day and I know that's not true." I sighed.

Lex crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, would you like something else?"

I threw my hands up. "You don't get it! Not everything has a price, Lex. A person's life certainly doesn't."

"So, you won't accept anything? Nothing I have you want?"

"Well…" I pretended to ponder. "I _guess_ I could accept your friendship…if you're gonna make me."

Lex chuckled. "Miss Kent, I don't believe there's anybody in the world that could force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"My mom get's me out of bed in the morning."

"She must be superwoman." I chuckled. He smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I can't believe you thought that just because I was a farm girl I had farm girl taste." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"The truck. I mean, it was pretty shiny and all, but it didn't do much for me." I shrugged.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let me guess. A VB bug. No wait, a prius."

I scowled. "Really, Lex? I had hoped you thought better of me than that. No, I got this project I'm working on now. When I finally finish, he's gonna put KITT to shame."

Lex shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. I might have to show you my baby sometime… whenever you feel like getting proved wrong again."

"When was the first time?" He asked.

"When you thought I'd let my dad chose which presents I do and do not accept."

He laughed dryly. "Of course. How could I forget?"

Talking about my car made me want to go swing by and check on it. I got to the auto shop, only to see it crawling with cops. I caught sight of Chloe and Pete and waved them over. "What's going on?"

A guy was being carted out in a body bag. Chloe shrugged. "This is the third guy this week to die from electrocution. No seeming source."

Pete nudged Chloe. "Who's the creep?" I turned and looked at this weird looking guy. He definitely gave off the creeper vibe.

Chloe stared. "I don't know. Take a pic and we'll check him out." They turned to me. "You coming, Clara?"

I nodded. "Sure. Just give me a second. I gotta go check on something."

I slinked my way past the cops. I targeted the one that seemed to be in charge. "Um, excuse me, sir. Do you know where the cars in the garage are going?"

He frowned. "Well, with Frank gone, there's no one to run the shop. I guess after the investigation the owners will need to come claim their property."

I bit my lip. "Do you know when that will be?"

He finally looked at me. "Look, kid. Tell your parents they can come get their car after homecoming."

I nodded. Homecoming was tonight. I needed to find a place to keep my baby by then…just fantastic. I nodded my thanks to the already distracted rent-a-cop and went to find my friends…

~Smallville~

I looked at the computer. "Dude, that's ridiculous. There's no way he can still look like a teenager."

Chloe nodded. "He's been in a coma for 12 years. He suffered from an extreme electrolyte imbalance"

Pete jumped in. "Apparently the hospital recently went through an electrical storm."

"Lit him up like a Duracell battery."

"So why's he back now and screwing with former jocks?" I asked. I was still having a hard time believing them.

Pete frowned. "It sounds weird, but apparently he was the scarecrow 12 years ago. He was strung up in the cornfield during the meteor shower."

Chloe nodded emphatically. "The meteors must have done something freaky with his DNA."

I shook my head. First I find out I'm a freaky alien who crash landed to earth during a meteor shower, and now they're trying to tell me I caused this… Jeremy to become a human battery? "No, this can't be right."

Pete cast a sidelong glance to Chloe. "I think we should show her."

"Show me what?" They didn't say anything, just led me to a dark room. Pete flipped the lights. I gasped. Newspaper articles, photos and even hand written notes coated the entire wall.

Chloe frowned, shrugging. "It started as a scrapbook and sorta mutated."

I spun to face her. "What in the world is this?"

"That's just it. It's not from this world. I call it the wall of weird." I felt my pulse speed up as I speed read the articles. "It's a collection of every weird thing that's happened since the meteors." She sounded _so_ proud of herself. "So, what do you think?"

I spun to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?" What was this, national Reveal all the secrets we've kept from Clara all her life day? It wasn't on the calendar, I think I woulda noticed.

Chloe frowned. "Do you tell us everything that goes on in your life? We all have secrets, Clara."

"Pete knew. Why the secrecy, Chloe?"

She scoffed. "Please. You're so wrapped up in fantasizing about Luke nothing else matters to you!"

Luke. Weren't his parents killed in a meteor shower? I frowned, feeling like I had just been crushed. "You know what Chloe? Have fun with the dance with Pete."

Pete frowned. "Woah, Clara. I thought we were going as friends."

"We were, Pete. That's why I can't go with Chloe." Chloe scowled. "Real grade school, Clara."

I shook my head. I was too freaked out by everything to even care. I just walked out. And wonder beyond wonder, who did I meet on the way out, but Whitney. Her and her cheerleaders were waiting outside. I tried to walk past but they blocked my path. I scowled. "Just leave me alone, Whitney. I'm really not in the mood."

She just smiled evilly. "Congratulations, Clara. You're this year's scarecrow."

I pushed her away from me. "Don't mess with me right now."

She lunged for me. I saw she was still wearing that stupid necklace. I felt a wave of nausea. She shoved me to the ground. She scowled. "What's going on with you and Luke?"

"Nothing!" I managed to gasp.

The closer she came, the weaker I felt. Her necklace even started glowing. I freaked. Wasn't that made out of the rocks from the meteor? There had to be a connection. She caught me staring. She smirked again. "Oh, you like it? Luke gave it to me. From the day his parent's died or something stupid like that." She took it off slowly. "Here. You can have it."

She roughly clasped it around my neck. I flinched. She bent down into my ear. She gripped my shirt tightly, lifting me off the ground. "Enjoy it, because this is as close as you're ever gonna get to him." She slammed me into the concrete, causing pain to erupt behind my eyes. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

Jeremy POV

I watched them cart the girl off in the truck. Bullies hadn't changed. They never would. Anger boiled up inside me. They needed to pay. They all would pay. I followed them at a distance.


	4. Pilot: Part4

**Episode 1: Part 4**

Clara POV

I woke groggily to searing pain all over my body. I shuddered against the cold and realized one thing. Those frigid cheer witches took my clothes. Every breath felt like I was drowning in an ocean of fire. My entire being felt like it was being doused in a fire. I looked up to see a shadowy figure. "It never changes."

I blinked. My voice sounded like I'd gargled nails and broken glass. "Help me."

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The figure stepped forward.

I frowned. "You're Jeremy." I coughed painfully.

He ignored me and scowled. "I thought if I punished them it would stop. But it never stops."

He started walking away. "No! Wait. Where are you going?"

He grinned. I shivered again and this time it wasn't from the sickness. "Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine."

"No!" I cried, desperation lacing my voice. "Get me down, please."

He shook his head. "You'll be safer here."

I wanted to scream at him to come back. I wanted to yell, "Don't go I'm not safe. I'm dying!" I barely had enough energy to cry out "Help me." After that, I didn't have any energy left. I finally let a dry sob escape me.

There was no hope. I collapsed, feeling the ropes cut into my skin. I already felt the blood running down my wrists. My vision started to go fuzzy again. Blackness creeped in the edges of my mind. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Vaguely I heard a voice call out my name but in my mind it was too late.

Lex POV

I was driving _slowly_ along the highway when I saw a person jump the fence of the nearby cornfield. His face turned towards me and I nearly had a heart attack. I slammed the breaks. I knew him… or rather, I remembered him. Twelve years ago. He was the one in the corn field.

I jumped out of the car, but he'd already gone. I turned to go back when I hear a noise. "Help me!"

I grabbed a flashlight. I stepped over the fence. Cautiously, I made my way through the cornfield. I broke through the corn stalks to a clearing. I swept the flashlight over the area and gasped when it hit a familiar form. "Clara?"

She looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was terribly pale. Her head dropped back down as if the simple movement exhausted her. She wasn't moving. Panic coursed through me. Sweat covered her skin, which was exposed a great deal. What was I supposed to do? "Aw, Jeez."

I rushed over to her. As I untied her I realized she was half dressed... I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to focus. I draped my jacket around her. "Who did this to you?"

She coughed, causing her entire frame to shake. She fell forward and I jumped to catch her. Something shiny fell to the ground."Doesn't matter." I scowled. Of course it matters.

She stumbled towards her clothes. "What happened?" I turned around.

"Tradition." She spat. "I think they drugged me." I frowned, spinning to face her. "You need to see a doctor."

She shook her head as she shakily adjusted on her shirt. "I'm fine." She stood and started towards the road. I sighed. "At least let me give you a ride home." I called out.

She just continued. Where all Kents this stubborn? I let my arm fall. I saw something shiny on the ground. I bent over to pick it up. I turned it over in my hand. Clara had been wearing it, right? Hadn't it been glowing? I glanced back in the direction Clara had run, before pocketing the necklace.

Clara POV

"Clara?"I lifted my head. It felt like lead. My hair felt soaked and I was sure it was plastered to my head. I saw somebody standing there. I collapsed again. "Aw, Jeez."

I felt a something draped over my body. I started falling forward, but two arms caught me. "Who did this to you?"

I felt the necklace fall off my neck. I immediately felt better. I could feel my strength returning. I coughed painfully. "Doesn't matter."

I gripped the jacket around my body and I rushed to my clothes. "What happened?" Lex turned to face the opposite direction.

I frowned, pulling on my jeans. "Tradition…I think they drugged me." I added as explanation.

Lex spun around to face me. "You need to see a doctor."

Yes, because that would go over so well. I shook my head, adjusting my shirt to buy time. "I'm fine." Lex was still speaking. Even as I ran through the cornfield all I could think of was one thing. Jeremy is going to hurt all of those people. He's gonna hurt Chloe and Pete. I mean, sure I had one fight with Chloe, but that didn't mean that didn't care for them.

The more I felt my strength returning, the faster I went. I had to make it in time. I found Jeremy messing with an electrical box outside the gym. "Jeremy, you need to stop this."

He spun around in surprise, scowling. "I don't know how you got here, but you should have stayed away."

I stepped forward. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

He scoffed. "They're not your friends. The sprinklers will get everything wet. I'll handle the rest. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

I bristled at that comment. "They never did anything to you!"

He frowned. "I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for _you_. For people like us."

Trying to reason with him, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Jeremy, I know what happened to you. I feel your pain—"

He cut me off. "It's not pain. It's ecstasy. I have a purpose, a gift… so stay out of my way."

He turned to run but I supersped in front of him. "I have a gift too, Jeremy." He reached to grab me. I shoved him backwards into the car. "Give it up."

He crawled into the car and started it with his powers. He started speeding towards me. Please. If a Porsche at 60 mph didn't hurt, why would this? We ended up crashing through the wall, causing a pipe to burst. Water started dripping into the car. I leapt to save Jeremy, but he was already being electrocuted. Suddenly it stopped and I was able to get him out. "Are you okay?"

He blinked, looking completely confused. Maybe the shock jerked him out of whatever funk he was in. "Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?"

I laughed. "No. I'm Clara Kent. You're in Smallville."

"I want to go home."

I nodded, relieved. "Of course."

After dealing with Jeremy, I made it to the parking lot. I was about to leave to go home, when I spotted Whitney's brand new shiny car. I smirked. I could definitely have fun with this. I stacked her car on top of her two clone buddies' cars. When I finished I decided to walk down to the autoshop. Lazily, I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

It picked up after a few rings. "Lex? Yeah, it's Clara. You mind if I take you up on your ride now? Yeah, I'm in town. At the autoshop. Look, I have a favor to ask…"

~Smallvile 2.0~

Lex showed up about 15 minutes later. He looked at me questioningly. "So? Where is this famed car I've been hearing about?"

I smiled. "This way." I picked my way through the garage, flipping the lights on. "Tada."

He nodded speculatively. I hated when he did that. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. "Interesting. You did all this?"

I nodded as I headed towards my '97 firebird. "Yep. Custom dyed interior, new carpeting. I had to fix the body in a couple of places. It's nothing fancy, but it's mine."

He leaned forward, brow furrowing. "Is that-?"

I nodded. "Yep. The new LX43 stereo system from Metropolis."

He frowned. "Don't take this the wrong way, but…"

"How did a poor farm girl afford such a sweet piece of machinery?" I shrugged. "Turns out, they accidentally shipped this to our local electronics store. The idiot manager had no idea what it was and priced it for a fraction of what it's worth." I grinned. "Still pricey for me, but I couldn't resist. I wasn't about to argue with good fortune like that."

He laughed. "You have good business sense."

"Thanks…so what do you think? Is there any way you could stash it for me?" He nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Mind if I ask why you aren't taking it to your house?"

I blushed, ducking my head. "Dad doesn't know about him. He's kinda old school and he would flip if he found out I was 'wasting money' on a hunk of junk."

"How would he react if he knew you were calling me at 11 and asking me for a ride?" He raised an eyebrow.

I smiled weakly and shrugged. "He's pretty stubborn, Lex. You're not the first to fall victim to his narrow mindedness."

Lex sighed. "Do you believe man can fly?"

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden topic change. "Uh, sure. In an airplane."

Lex shook his head. "No. I'm talking about through the clouds with nothing but the air beneath you."

I frowned. Where was this going? "People can't fly, can they?"

Lex looked off into space. "I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning." Lex smiled at me. "Thanks to you I have a second chance. "

I looked down, embarrassed. Lex spoke seriously. "We have a future, Clara..." I looked up questioningly. "And I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

I nodded, smiling. "Well, there you go forcing friendship on me again. You must be pretty desperate for friends. And I thought Smallville was the peak of social activity for the whole world."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Alright, Miss Sarcasm. Let's get you home before your dad sends out a search party."

~Smallville 2.0~

I barely made it up to the loft before my dad made his way up to check on me. "I heard you didn't get to go to the homecoming dance." I shrugged carelessly.

He sighed. "You okay?"

I tilted my head. Everything was so hectic now I didn't know what was what. "Can I answer that in about five years?"

He nodded, smiling. Dad stood and walked downstairs. I got up and walked to the railing. "Dad?" He turned and looked up. "I'm glad it was you and mom that found me."

He smiled. "We didn't find you, Clara. You found us." I turned my attention back to the window. From this perch I saw a load of cars dropping Luke off at his house. He gave Whitney a good bye kiss before getting out. As soon as he was out of sight Whitney plopped down in some other guy's lap and kissed him deeply. I shook my head.

Did I really want to get involved in all that drama? Was it worth it? I thought about Luke and all that happened over the past week. I guess time would tell.


	5. Metamorphosis Part1

**Metamorphosis Pt.1**

Greg POV

I would show my mom. She couldn't control me. And she was wrong about Whitney, too. She was perfect for me, and I'd prove it to her. I just had to take my bugs somewhere safe and hide out for a while. I'd show her. "Don't worry, guys. I'll take you somewhere safe."

I took a turn a bit too sharp. One of the tanks knocked over and let loose a bunch of my bugs. I tried to slap at them. I lost control and crashed. The rest of the tanks spilled over. Then I blacked out.

Clara POV

I was talking to Luke. He was furious. "It's all your fault, Clara. Everything is your fault."

"Clara!" I jerked awake. I gasped as I saw I was looking over my bed from a foot and a half in the air. I fell with a soft _thud._ I blinked. "Clara! We're leaving for the farmer's market in 15 minutes and you still haven't done your chores!"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Alright, dad!" I groaned, rolling out of bed…literally. I pulled on a pair of black capris and a red scoop neck. I had to speed through my chores. Then we all piled into the car and headed into town. Chloe and Pete were hanging around. Me and Chloe had already made up from our "fight". I set up our 'Kent Produce' sign. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching before driving in a nail with my thumb.

I jumped when Chloe suddenly shouted. "All hail the homecoming King and Queen."

I turned to see Luke and Whitney approaching. Luke nodded at me. "Hey, I didn't see you at the dance last night."

I ducked my head, glancing up at Whitney. "Yeah. I was a little tied up."

Whitney rolled her eyes. My dad stepped forward. "Hey, congratulations on the game last night, Luke."

Luke grinned. "Thank you sir." Jonathan nodded. "Well, I'm gonna get the rest of my things out the truck."

Luke grinned. "I'll help."

Whitney POV

While Luke and Kent's dad started unloading, I took the opportunity to grab Clara's arm. I drug her a good distance away. "Hey, look. The other night? It was just a joke…and I need that necklace back." She frowned, jerking my arm out of her grasp. "I don't have it."

I rolled my eyes. "Look. Luke gave it to me, so…" She glared at me. "Then I'd suggest you go out to that cornfield and find it." She stalked away. She stood next to Luke and he laughed at something she said. I frowned, pursing my lips. I turned my attention to a butterfly mobile.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I spun angrily, intending to smart off to whatever loser dared to speak to me. As I did, I saw Luke and Clara laughing. Envy boiled in me. I smiled sweetly. "Yeah… Greg isn't it? I didn't recognize you without your glasses…" I'll show Luke I'm not one to be taken for granted…

Clara POV

Pete interrupted my conversation with Luke. "Yo, man. I think bug boy is putting the moves on your girl."

I wanted to strangle him. When I finally was having a real conversation… Luke turned to look. Sure enough, Greg was talking to Whitney. She was smiling, and then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Luke frowned. "I gotta go."

He walked over to them and I picked up him warning off Greg. Whitney turned on the charm. It was sick, how she had him wrapped around her finger. She had on this pouty face and I'm sure she was apologizing. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. Snotty, two faced, manipulative- "See something you want?"

I jumped as Lex suddenly appeared next to me. I frowned. "Yeah, but what I want isn't on the menu."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't think that would stop you. So, you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just some stupid prank."

"You were tied up in the middle of a field. Even the Romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died."

"But I didn't. Lex, I appreciate your help, but I'm a big girl. I can handle Whitney myself." I lifted another box out of the truck.

"Whitney? That girl who was just teaching that guy French?" I slammed the box down. Dangit. Would I ever learn to shut up? "I just want to forget about it."

I was saved from further interrogation when my dad showed up. "Clara? What's the hold up?"

Lex nodded to my father politely, offering his hand. "Mr. Kent. It's good to see you again." My dad shook his hand hesitantly. "Lex." He looked at me. "Come on, we've got to finish up."

I nodded as my dad walked away. Lex smiled. "Hey, at least he gave me a hand shake this time."

I smiled. "We can throw a party later. I gotta go. See ya, Lex"

~Smallville 2.0~

Clara POV

Dear Diary… just kidding. Today was slightly more hectic than any other day. I mean, it's not every day I save a somebody from a certain death by motor vehicle. Oh, wait. I've done that at least twice in my life. Luckily, Whitney didn't remember much of anything from the crash, so my secret was safe for now.

My dad nodded to me. "You made us both very proud, Clara."

I frowned. "Dad. There's something else. This morning when I woke up I was… floating."

His eyebrow shot up. "Floating?"

"Just for a moment. I fell as soon as I was fully awake. But I was a good foot off the bed." I frowned. "What's happening to me?"

He sat down heavily. "I don't know. When you start defying the laws of gravity, we're in uncharted territory."

I sighed. "I just wish it would stop."

"Clara," he sighed. "I don't have the answers. I'm sorry I don't. All I know is you've been given gifts."

I frowned. "All I know is these things are happening to me. I'm scared." He draped his arm around my shoulder. "I know, Clara. I know."

~Smallville~

Lex POV

Why was I here? Clara had jokingly said I was desperate for friends. Well, she was half right. I wasn't used to having people that spoke to me without wanting something. Heck, when she didn't recognize who the Luthors were immediately, I nearly jumped for joy.

Besides, the entire car crash sparked my curiosity. More than that, Clara Kent sparked my curiosity. She was different.

Thus the reason I was skulking around a barn, waiting for some guy I didn't even know. Speak of the devil… "Nice horse. Gaits off though. Might want to check the shoes. Lex Luthor. I'm a friend of your aunt's."

"Sneaking up like that is a good way to get kicked." He frowned. I nodded. "You must be Luke. Nice to finally meet you."

He ignored my hand. "We've already met."

I frowned, trying to rack my memory. "I'm sorry. I'm usually good with names."

He smiled, but it wasn't a cheerful smile. It was more mocking. I recognized it easily. "You were a bit preoccupied at the time."

"I take it I didn't make a good first impression."

He grimaced, and started untacking the horse. His body language was completely ignoring the fact that I was there. "When I was ten, I was in Metropolis for a riding competition. Your father invited me and my aunt to stay over. He mentioned you had an indoor pool. When I went to find it, you and this chick were skinny dipping." He raised an eyebrow. "I think you were teaching her the breast stroke."

I tried not to laugh. "Wow…that was you, huh?" I looked away and pointed to the trophy case, hoping to change the topic. "Impressive."

He shrugged. "Tacky. But it's the least I can do for my aunt."

I gestured to a picture of Luke and a girl wearing the green necklace.

"Who's the girl?" As if I didn't already know. "Whitney Fordman. My girlfriend."

"The one Clara saved today?"

"Yeah. It's just lucky Clara was there." I begged to differ. It was a strange coincidence, but back to business…

"That's a pretty strange looking necklace."

He nodded. "It was from the day my parents died. I gave it to her last year."

"She have it now?"

Luke frowned. "Of course."

"Are you sure?" I nodded towards the picture. "You might want to ask her where she was before homecoming. It may surprise you." Luke frowned in concentration as I turned to leave. I hid a smile and slipped my hands into my pockets. This was too easy.

Clara POV

Last delivery of the day, thank goodness. I admit I left Lex for last on purpose. He seemed a bit…different. He was actually one of the first people I couldn't read like a book and it unnerved me. I climbed out of dad's truck and "hefted" the box of produce onto my hip. I don't think anybody can realize how degrading it is to have to pretend that something is heavy just because I'm a girl.

It was a bit cool, so I opted for my red hoodie. They let me in the front door and told me to wait for Lex in some room I hadn't seen before. Not surprising, I guess, considering how big this place is. My eye caught a large display of an ancient city. Fascinated, I set the box down to take a closer look.

I was so focused in my observations I didn't notice when Lex entered. "Save any lives on the way over?" I stood straight. Lex grinned. "Keep it up and you could make a career out of it."

I raised an eyebrow. "But what would I do with all those 'thank you' trucks?" I gestured to the box. "Just came to drop off your produce. Sorry my parents gave you a hard time." And by 'my parents' I meant my dad.

He shrugged. "Ah, if push came to shove I would have arm wrestled them for it." The mental image of Lex arm wrestling my dad made me smile…then I thought of him arm wrestling my mom…I started laughing. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I calmed down enough. "I now have a very vivid mental picture of you and my mom arm wrestling."

He shook his head. "You are a strange one."

"So they tell me…so what's up? You planning an invasion? Can I get in?"

Lex looked at the model. "My father gave me that when I was nine."

Well what do you say to that? "Cool gift."

"It wasn't a gift. It was a strategy tool." Yeah, and the guys in the model were 'action figures' not dolls… oh wait. He was still talking. My father equates business with war. Take the battle of Troy. It started because two men were in love with the same woman, kind of like you and that cheerleader. That's why she strung you up in that field, isn't it?"

"First, calling Luke Helen sends a whole new set of mental pictures I do not need. Secondly, if we're at war, I've already lost."

"One battle does not a war make. Besides, I don't think it's as hopeless as you think." I rolled my eyes. "She's gorgeous, head cheerleader, and she's pretty much willing to _do_ anything he wants. I'm Clara Kent, the dorky nobody from journalism who gets strung up in cornfields for fun."

Lex shrugged. "If you hadn't pulled him out of that truck, your problems would be solved." I gave him a look. "I'm kidding of course. Don't worry, Clara. I've got your Trojan horse." He picked a box off the fireplace and opened it. Whitney's necklace. I stepped backwards, automatically feeling woozy. "Clara, you okay?"

"Yeah… sorry. Just really bad memories." Lex closed the box and I immediately felt better. My curiosity was peaked. "Cool box. What's it made of?"

"Lead. My mother bought it in a Kasban in Morocco. A guy told her it was made from the armor of St. George, the patron saint of boy scouts. She gave it to me before she died. I think she was trying to send me a message." I shook my head to clear out an image of Lex as a boy scout. He held the box out to me. I frowned. "I can't take that."

Lex shook his head. "What is it about Kents and gifts? It's yours. Hand it to Luke. Tell her what happened. Trust me, once he finds out, Whitney will be out of the picture.. That necklace gives you the power. All you've got to do is use. it." I cautiously took it. "I don't know…"

Lex shook his head. "And here I thought all teenage girls were supposed to be back stabbing and catty."

I glared. "Yeah, just like all Luthors are supposed to be bloodthirsty sycophants who don't care about anything but their bank account."

He held up his hand in mock surrender. "Touche. Sorry. I just don't understand your hesitation."

I paused, wondering if I could talk to him. Why not? He was probably the one person I could speak to without worrying about it getting back to anybody at school. "It's just I'm not so sure Luke is…right." I can't believe I was saying this. I'd been crushing on Luke since forever.

He raised an eyebrow. "And who is?"

I shrugged. "When I find out you'll be the first to know. In the meantime… who knows?" I sighed. "I don't know what I'm saying. I'll see how it works out with Luke. Thanks for your advice, Lex."

He nodded. "Anytime, Clara."

Greg POV

Whitney was late. I went to go find her. She seemed to be arguing with Luke. Well, good news for me. I approached her. "Hey. I missed you in the library. I've been waiting for like an hour."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Sorry I forgot. I just had something big come up."

She tried to brush past. I grabbed her arm. "You blowing me off for Luke?"

"Not now, Greg. I need to see Kent." Kent? She hated Clara. I should know. I'd followed her. My blood boiled. "You'd rather spend time with _Clara_ then me?"

"Not now! I have to go." I glared as she left. Soon, Whitney. Nobody would come between us.

Clara POV

I went up to my loft, intending to read. Anything to get Luke off my mind. Imagine my surprise when none other than Luke Lang was waiting for me in my loft. He was checking out the telescope. "Luke?"

He turned to face me. "Your mom said I could wait up here. I hope that's ok? This is an amazing place."

My mom sent a boy up to my loft? Yeah right, but I'll let it slide for now. "My dad made it. Calls it my fortress of solitude."

He gestured to my telescope. "I didn't know you were into astronomy." I shrugged. "Hobby."

"Did you know you can see my house from here?" I swallowed. "No. Really?" I said as if I didn't spend last summer watching him cut grass shirtless. Hey, just because he's dating Whitney doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. I cleared my throat. "Um. We've lived a mile apart forever and you've never come over before, so…"

"You want to know why I'm here." There is a brain behind the cute. "Not that I don't enjoy the company, but…"

"I found out what Whitney did. That was really uncool. I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Not your fault." What else was I supposed to say? 'Hey, better keep that girlfriend of yours on a tighter leash'? Don't think that would turn out well.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it. What she did was awful and then you go and save her." He frowned. I shrugged. "Okay, but I still don't know why you're here. You aren't the one who should be apologizing."

"I didn't come to defend her. I came to see you." Well, that was unexpected. I swallowed. "Who told you?"

"Lex Luthor. Hinted something might be off with Whitney, so I checked it out. He's was just being good friend… you are just friends, right?"

I felt my eyebrow shoot up. Was Luke fishing? I shrugged. "We're friends. Lex is one of a kind." I wanted to change the topic. "So what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What she did makes me wonder if she's been lying about other stuff." Oh, you mean like making out with your best friend when your back is turned? I resisted rolling my eyes. It was so cliché it was pathetic. I'd even bet money Whitney would go to him, weepy and begging forgiveness. Luke of course would accept and the cycle would begin all over.

He continued. "She even lost the necklace I gave her."

"Can't you replace it?"

He shook his head. "This is gonna sound crazy, but its from the meteor that killed my parents." I flinched. He mistook it. "Gruesome and gory, I know. But it was like the last link to my parents." He stepped forward to grab my hand. I stepped backwards, hoping he'd take the hint. He shrugged. "I'd better go. I'm glad you're ok, Clara."

I blinked as he left…what the heck was that about?


	6. Metamorphosis Part2

**Metamorphosis Part 2**

AN: Every time I watch Smallivlle now I wonder "What would Clara do?" It's actually quite distracting… not to mention now I have to figure out how to kill- I mean get rid of Helen while still incorporating her into the story.

Any ideas? Btw, still don't know if it'll be Clex yet, but I'm strongly leaning towards affirmative.

Clara POV

That night I went to go help my dad in the barn like usual. "Need a hand, dad?"

He grinned. "Best idea I've heard all night." I started towards my dad when I heard something suspicious. I went to investigate it. Probably some animal found its way in the barn. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the shadows and attacked me. I pushed him off. The commotion drew the attention of my dad.

"Clara?" I frowned. "There's somebody in the rafters." We both got our flashlights and tried to find whoever it was. I heard a noise behind me and turned just in time to see-somebody (Greg?) push my dad over the railing. He was heading for the blades below. Again, the world moved in slow motion as I leapt to save my dad.

After making sure the intruder, who I now think was Greg, was gone, we went inside. Dad was shaking his head in disbelief. "I just think this whole situation is a bit out there." My mom smirked. "This coming from the man who's been hiding a spaceship in his cellar for 12 years." I looked at my dad. "Do you ever wonder why all of this strange stuff happens in Smallville?"

"Luthor corp. With the toxins they pump out of their factory I'm surprised we all haven't been poisoned." I frowned. "Dad, that's stupid. Chloe showed me this collection of articles listing all the strange things that have happened since the meteor shower."

"What are you saying?"

"These meteor rocks, whatever they are, come from wherever I'm from. Whenever I get near them I get sick, so what's to say they don't affect normal people differently?"

"This isn't your fault, Clara." Mom sat next to me, putting an arm over my shoulder. I frowned. "I still feel responsible. If it weren't for me…"

"You can't change something you have no control over." I sighed. "How do I make the feeling go away?"

"You don't." My dad said. "That's what makes you human." I bid them goodnight and plopped back onto my bed. Was I even human? I'm not so sure I know anymore.

~Smallville~

Clara POV

I asked Chloe about Greg. "Why the sudden interest?" She smirked. "Coming out of the etymology closet?"

I shook my head. "It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it-"

"I hate it when you shut me out like that. You're not outgrowing me are you?" I turned. "Sorry, Chloe. I didn't even mean to. Besides the only way I could outgrow you is vertically."

She smiled. "So, what's with the interest in Greg?" I nodded. She might be the only one to actually believe me. "So it's like this…"

After I explained what happened Chloe led me to the Journalism lab. She started pulling up all of these articles. "Look. Bug men!" I scanned the articles, nodding. But... "How is this possible? It's not like we haven't all been bitten by bugs before."

She frowned. "It'd have to be a lot of bugs. Swarms." I thought back to what I remembered about Greg. "Greg kept those tanks of bugs in his rooms. Maybe there was an accident…"

Chloe frowned. "Well, if he has gone Kafka, let's hope he isn't at the mating stage yet…" I thought back to earlier this week. Greg had been hanging all over Whitney…crap. "Chloe. I think we need to pay Greg a visit."

She grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." We called Pete to meet us on the way over. When we got to Greg's house I immediately knew something was up. The entire house looked abandoned and creepy. Pete frowned. "This is messed up. Greg's mom was a total neat freak."

I nodded. "She even made us take off our shoes before coming into the house."

Chloe frowned. "Is that what broke the friendship?" Sometimes I forgot she hadn't lived in Smallville her whole life. I shook my head. "Nah. His parents got divorced and he just kinda stopped calling."

Pete grinned. "Which sucked cause he had this great tree fort in the backyard." I shrugged. "It was okay…"

Pete laughed. "Clara never liked it. Used to get dizzy walking on it." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Pete smirked. "Miss-Superwoman over here is afraid of heights."

I scowled at Pete. "I didn't think it was structurally sound." Although now that I think about it…there might have been some green rocks at the base of the tree… Chloe opened a window for us to climb through. Pete started taking pictures. We made our way to Greg's room. It was a total mess, covered in spider webs and ick.

"Dude! Look at this." I turned and followed Pete's voice. He was in Greg's bathroom. I nearly gagged. "Ugh. It must be skin." Chloe called from the bedroom. "Guys? You need to see this."

We looked at the totally creepy wall. There were photos of Whitney everywhere. There was even a video of Whitney playing on the screen. I shuddered. "Looks like Greg found his mate."

A thick clump of spider webs caught my eye. Chloe stepped behind me. "What do you see, Clara?" I frowned, reaching for the webs. "I don't know…" Pete swallowed nervously. "Be careful, Clara."

Chloe gripped my arm. "I don't like this." I pulled the web slightly. An ear piercing scream sounded out as the shriveled form of Mrs. Atkins fell out. Me and Chloe looked at Pete questioningly. He looked embarrassed, and with good reason too. He frowned. "Uh, sorry. Thought it was a zombie…yeah…we should probably call the cops. Yeah? Okay…I'm gonna go…" He turned and ran out of the room full speed. Chloe glanced at me. I shrugged. "I'm not staying here." She nodded and we both booked it out of the house.

Whitney POV

I found Luke at the stables. I frowned. Why he insisted on spending time with these smelly animals, I'd never understand. I smiled sweetly at him. "Your aunt said you'd be here."

He grinned at me. "How are you, babe?"

"Good. But I came to tell you I'm sorry for the other night. I saw Clara and you and I just freaked. I'll never act that way again." I put on my pout and allowed tears to well up in my eyes. We'd gone through this routine so many times I could write it down.

"What in the world were you thinking?" He frowned.

"I got scared, baby." I smiled. "I didn't want anything to come between us."

"Maybe we can start over." I grinned inwardly. I stepped forward for the kill, so to speak. I was interrupted. "It's too late, Luke. She's mine now."

I spun around. "Greg?" Luke stepped protectively in front of me. "Stay away from her." Luke tried to attack him. Greg grabbed Luke viciously and threw him across the barn like a piece of Styrofoam. I gasped. "Greg, what the heck is going on?"

He grinned. "It's time." I gulped, stepping backwards. "Time for what?"

He stepped towards me. I backed into the wall, feeling my heart pound in my throat. "Time for us."

Clara POV

I didn't make it to the barn in time. Luke was just becoming conscious, and was stumbling out of a stall. "Luke! Where's Whitney?" Not that I really cared, but I'd already saved her once. Why not go for two?

Luke coughed. "Greg got her. He's gone crazy. I've never seen somebody that strong before."

"Where did he go?" I said. I knew where he was going. My heart sank. "Okay. You know the Creekside Foundry?"

"The one that got hit with the meteor rocks?" He asked I nodded. "Follow the dirt track about a hundred yards back. There's a tree fort in the woods." Luke nodded, jumping up to get in his car. I super sped towards the foundry. I knew I had to face Greg. I just hope I'd be able to stop him before the green rocks got to me…I rushed up to the top of the tree fort.

I found Whitney asleep, covered in spider webs. "Stay away from her!" I turned to see Greg glaring at me. "I know what happened to you Greg."

He grinned. "Then you know I've been freed." I shook my head. "No! You're slave to your instincts."

"I have no rules! I do what I want…"He looked at Whitney. "I take what I want." Ok, serious ew. "You're not taking her!" he scoffed. "Try and stop me."

I grinned. I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. "You're not the only one who's changed, Greg." I jumped down out of the fort, but Greg was already gone. I entered the warehouse cautiously. Immediately I felt the effects of the meteor rocks.

Greg came flying (bugs. Flying, get it?) at me from the rafters. He sent me skidding and jumped away. I climbed up to the rafters, feeling more queasy the higher I got. By the time Greg confronted me I was about ready to keel over. He hit me with a pipe and sent me flying.

You haven't changed at all, Clara. You still get sick around this place, just like when we were kids. Hey, Clara. Did you know the Buffalo ant can lift 30 times its own body weight?" He picked me up and threw me across the warehouse. "Clara? Clara where are you? Come on out! I just want to play. Clara? Come out!" I crawled painfully into a container to hide temporarily. Suddenly I felt better. I realized it was lined in lead, like the box that held Whitney's necklace.

I braced myself for one last stand. I leapt out and shoved Greg against a concrete slab. He fell on a lever as he fell. I lurched forward. "Look out!"

It was too late. The machine was released and fell directly on top of Greg. I leaned forward to check it out. Call it morid fascination…ew. Thousands of bugs were crawling out from under the accident sight…weird. "Whitney?"

Crap. I forgot about Luke. I darted away before he caught me at the site. I was sure he'd find Whitney easily and didn't need my help anymore. Better that he didn't know I was here. Speaking of Luke…

What was I supposed to do with the glowy green necklace? I definitely didn't want to give it back to Whitney. Keeping it was definitely a bad idea…or was it? If I had it I could make sure nobody else could use it against me, right? Besides, Luke wouldn't care about a necklace, right? But… it wasn't mine. Ugh. Stupid conscience.

I was torn from giving it back and keeping it for my own safety. Why did I always have to do the right thing? That night I delivered the necklace to Luke's house. I made sure he got it before going home. Hopefully, he'd think twice before giving it to Whitney and it'd collect dust in the bottom of his drawer… but since when was I ever that lucky?


	7. Hothead Part1

**Hot Head Part 1**

AN: Lemme just say I'm not too crazy about this episode to begin with… but it must be done. Urg. Don't own Smallville or Lex. Sorry to dissapoint

BTW, just to clear some of your questions, this story is probably gonna be Clex…albeit a very strange one. It's not gonna be any serious Clex immediately cause, let's face it. Clara is a 15-16 year old girl and Lex is a freakin sexy 20 something billionare…but just wait till the Red K episode.

HOWEVER! I am still trying to keep with the original storyline. But it is my story so I'm changing up everything. This means I need a way to kill off Helen, (any suggestions? The more violent, but realistic the better!)

So, any ideas on certain episodes you want to throw out, that's cool. I have a general idea, but the rewriting thing is a real pain. I'm trying to keep up with each episode without being totally out of character for Clara.

Coach Walt's POV

Great game. Absolutely great. That Luke kid was going to do good things for my team. But onto more important matters… it was time for some me-time. I was relaxing in my sauna, a special present from the Alumni's parents. It was nothing less than what I deserved, but still nice.

I was relaxing when there was a knock. I sighed. "Come on in."

Principal Kwan. Just who I didn't want to see. The newbie just didn't understand how important I was. He didn't give me the proper respect, but I was sure he'd come around eventually. I pasted on a smile. "Principal Kwan. What brings you here?"

He was scowling. "We have a problem." His "news" about the team cheating was no surprise to me, but I tried to hide it. I told him just to forget about it for a couple of weeks. Surely he would understand, right? But no! The little do-gooder wanted to 'bring them to justice'. Couldn't he see this would ruin everything?

"I've been educating young people all my life! You know how many boys have gone to college because of me, have gotten good jobs on my recommendations?" I yelled at him, my patience slipping. Kwan scowled. "I know most people think you walk on water, Coach. I think you're dangerous. I've seen your temper. I've seen your methods. Just because you win doesn't make you right."

What a load of bull. Everyone knew that the end results were all that mattered. He walked to the door. "Monday I'm giving those 7 players suspension. No arguments."

I screamed in frustration as he left. I slammed my fists on the desk. Suddenly the desk burst into flames. Strangely, the flames didn't burn me. I glanced down at my hands. What was happening?

Clara POV

I read the article with a criticizing eye. Just because Chloe was my friend didn't mean I had to play nice. "Football: Sport or Abuse?"

Chloe grinned. "So, do you like it?" I frowned, noticing the coffee cup in her hand. She was gripping it like a lifeline and I was pretty sure that was her 3rd one. It was only lunch time. "I think you should decrease your caffeine dependency."

Pete laughed. Chloe's grin faded a bit. "Pete thinks I'm being too hard on coach Walt."I raised an eyebrow. "No, of course not. Calling him a "soul sucking tyrannical bully" is mellow. Really." I remarked sarcastically.

Pete scowled. "The guy coached my dad, all my brothers. He used to come over and watch Super Bowl at my house." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Nice Hallmark moment. But you don't get points for subtlety." She grinned excitedly. "I'm already getting hate mail!"

I laughed. "And you're happy about that why?" She shrugged. "It means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, with the terrible sentence structure and excessive use of obscenities, I'm pretty sure I know who's sending them."

Pete scoffed. "If you think my teammates are actually reading the Torch, you're giving them way too much credit." I had to nod in agreement. Chloe frowned. "Well, I think there's something deeper going on here, and I plan on figuring it out."

We walked outside to where Coach Walt was talking with a couple of players. I glanced at them. "Any idea how they got that midterm?" Chloe snapped a picture of the group. "Still working on it."

I saw one of the football players turn. He spotted Chloe snapping pictures. He frowned. "Hey, it's that news geek who bashed coach…" He picked a football of the ground.

"Man, I wish I could hear what they're saying." Chloe said. I scowled. The player chucked the ball and sent it hurtling towards Chloe. Chloe started to duck, but I knew she wouldn't make it. I grabbed the ball easily and shot the player a dirty look. Pete grinned. "Nice catch!" Chloe scowls, smarting back to Pete. I tune her out. Pete and Chloe start to walk away.

I tossed the ball from hand to hand for a moment, coming to a split decision. I pulled the ball back and launched it at the player. Not full power mind you, but pretty hard. The player doubled over in pain. I grinned before walking away. I admit I let my anger influence my actions, but I wasn't sorry.

Later the coach approached me and chastised me about possibly injuring one of his players. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "With all _due_ respect, sir." I spat. "If your players get hurt by a girl, then maybe they shouldn't be on the team."

He raised an eyebrow. "Spunk. I like that. Why aren't you playing a sport?"

I shrugged. "Cross country's a bust, cheerleading gives me hives." He nodded. "Well, I don't do this often, but you got grit, and an great arm. Come out to practice today."

I snorted. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm a girl. Not that I don't like football, but last time I checked we aren't allowed to play."

He shrugged. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want. Besides, if we work it right, nobody will even know."

I scowled. "I would know, coach. This entire plan sounds a bit too covert for me. Besides, my folks need me on the farm."

"The team _needs_ somebody with your talent. With the recent vicious rumors circulating, we're down valuable players." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Kinda scrapin the bottom of the bucket if you're asking cheerleading rejects, huh?"

His face turned red. "Look, I'm givin you the opportunity to be part of something great. I know you'll do good. Your father was great. It's in your genes." I rolled my eyes. "Actually I'm adopted." He sighed exasperatedly. "You know you want to do this. No kid wants to sit on the sidelines and watch life float by."

I rolled my eyes, but the truth was his words hurt. I hadn't been able to do sports as a kid…my entire life, actually. I scowled momentarily. "Lemme think about it." His face lit up. Yeah right…But this did get me to thinking. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life hiding, staying under the radar…I needed to discuss this with dad.

I decided the easiest thing to do would be to soften dad up with dinner. I got home just in time to help mom with the main course. Next, double chocolate brownies. I may have super strength and stuff, but I'm still a daddy's girl, and I'm not above bribery. When he finally came inside I confronted him, broaching the subject carefully.

"You'd never guess what happened to me today." He raised an eyebrow, more focused on his brownies. So far, so good. "Coach asked me to join the team."

He coughed, joking on his brownie. "W-what? What did you do?" I shrugged, moving my potatoes around on my plate. "He saw me throw a football and asked. I didn't accept of course. The guy's a bit too intense for me." Dad nodded in relief.

I took a breath. "But…"

His eyes snapped to me. "Clara, we've talked about you doing sports…" I frowned. "You've talked about it. It's never been a discussion. I just want a chance to do something! I'll be careful, I promise. I'm careful when me and Pete play basketball, and when Chloe and I play tennis."

He scowled. "That's not the point." I frowned slightly. "So what is the point? You just don't trust me?" He shook his head. "That's not true. I do trust you."

"But not enough to make my own decisions." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "In the heat of the game, any number of factors can change your actions."

I closed my eyes momentarily, trying to reign in my temper. I took a deep breath. "Dad, I hate being punished because I have these abilities. You call them 'gifts' but how is that so when they stop me from doing something that makes me happy."

My mom had been listening in with a serious expression. "Jonathan. This is ridiculous. We were all ready for her to do cross-country. She's not some testosterone-driven teenager. She's our daughter."

Jonathan frowned. "Figures I'd be ganged up against." I shook my head. "We're not ganging up on you, dad. This is something I want to do, but I want your approval." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well, I'm not giving it." I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "Can't we even compromise? I want to listen to you, but if _you_ don't listen to reason I don't see how I can."

Dad shook his head. "I don't approve, Clara. Nothing you say is going to change that." I stood up from the table. "I said I wanted your approval, dad. Not that it was required." I turned to leave. I needed a good run.

If anybody is a runner they know the feeling I get when I run. The feeling of freedom. The peace of mind that comes from being solely focused on the pounding of your feet on the ground. It's great. Of course, normally I don't run near enough to be out of breath. I usually just ran to school and back. Recently, though, I've been testing my limits…covertly of course. I was trying to find how far I could run without being out of breath. So far I had worked up to 3 state widths, at super speed.

For the geographically challenged, that meant I was making regular trips to Nevada. The desert was a lot different than the farmland I was used to. Nice, but not really my thing. But my mind wasn't really on geography. I couldn't understand my father's hesitation. I mean sure, maybe if I was a 5 year old with no self restraint, but hadn't I done everything that proved my trustworthiness? Why couldn't he just let me play a sport? Or anything really. I just wanted to quit hiding.

Sometimes my powers caused a lot of trouble. But they'd already saved lives. What good is saving lives if I can't live? Immediately I chastised myself. I skidded to a stop. It was dark and I was in a small town in Colorado. I absolutely loved the mountains here. They almost always had snow and they were perfect for thinking. I sat down heavily. My father had done everything to save me from myself. But he wouldn't always be there. When did I start learning to trust myself? More importantly, when did he expect me to start making the decisions that could change my life.

I cast a sad eye to the horizon. I couldn't stay daddy's little girl forever. I just hope he realized that.


	8. Hothead Part2

**Hot Head Part 2**

Lex POV

I walked into my office, expecting to relax. Unfortunately, that was not to be. Three of my father's "business associates". I glanced carelessly at them. One thing I knew was that 'important' people hated feeling ignored. Of course that meant I did it all the more. I smiled. "Well, if it isn't the three wise men." I nodded at the one on the end. "Dominic."

He scowled. He never liked me. Still held a grudge for the whole 'I slept with his sister' thing. I didn't know she was his sister…not like that really would have mattered, but still. I never understood how the guy gets blamed and the girl gets off like she was the victim…but such is life. "I assume you're late because you've been at a fencing lesson, or have you taken up polo again?"

Polo. Big mistake. I inwardly shuddered, but I plastered on a smile. "I'm not late. I canceled the meeting." He nodded. "And your father insisted we come down here to keep it."

I nodded. "And when he barks, you jump." He scowled. I turned away to hide my smirk. I walked into another room. They followed. My father trained them well. "Have you seen the quarterly numbers?"

I grabbed a pool stick off the wall. Of course I'd seen them. I was a business man, despite my father's interference. "Yes. We're 20 percent below projections."

"Your father wants you to take drastic action." Well, obviously. I'd already gone through the figures and come up with a situation that was a win-win. It wouldn't be my father's choice, but wasn't that the point? "I plan to."

I could feel the relief of the trio. I admit I felt a rush at knowing it would be short lived. Dominic sighed. "Good. So I can tell your father you'll be cutting your workforce?" Did I say that? I don't think so. "On the contrary, I plan on increasing the workforce by 20%."

Dominic took in a panicked breath. "Lex, I've always enjoyed your unique sense of humor, but you cannot be serious!" I bit back a smile. "I can't? You gotta spend money to make money, Dominic. If we increase productivity and marketing while our competitors retreat, when the sector bounces back..." I took a shot and made the pool ball into the pocket. "...we'll corner the market."

Dominic scowled. "Your father sent you here to turn the plant around." I scoffed. "My father sent me here because he'd rather surround himself with mindless drones who don't challenge his archaic business practices." Dominic frowned. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

I nodded. "Good. Meeting adjourned." The three reluctantly started to leave. I set up another shot. "By the way, Dominic, tell your sister I said 'hi'." His face flushed with anger. I smiled. Score. As soon as they left I made a beeline for my desk. I pulled out the file on the Smallville plant.

It was true that productivity was down, but through research I'd also discovered that the workforce was practically skeletal. Sometimes taking the cheap route made things worse. Not that my father would ever learn from his mistakes. Then I'd gotten the idea of increasing the workforce. Clara's father actually reminded me of the impact my father had made on the people of Smallville. It most certainly wasn't a good one. Most local farms like the Kents resented the Luthors, and with good reason.

But I wasn't my father and I wanted to show that. If this plant was going to be successful the town needed to back it. That meant hiring enough people and occasionally making appearances in father banished me to Smallville as a punishment, but I was going to turn it into something great.

And I did so hate to disappoint my father…pity…

Clara POV

When I was done moping in the lovely mountains of Colorado, I decided to swing by the game. I figured Pete would be playing and Chloe of course would be there to report the evil doings of the coach. I chuckled to myself. That girl has a wild imagination. As suspected, Pete was sitting on the sidelines, dedicated even though he probably wasn't going to play. Something was off, though. Luke was missing.

Strange. He'd been at school. I shook my head. It wasn't important right now. I needed to find Chloe. She was hanging around the lower bleachers, snapping photos. She usually had somebody else cover sports but with the recent scandal she wanted to be in the middle of the action. I nodded to her. "Sup, Chloe? Enjoying the game?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Why did I ever decide to cover this game? It's a waste of time, seriously. I'm more interested in why Principal Kwan is hanging around and glaring at coach." I laughed. "If you want I could finish covering it and you could check out you 'lead'." I raised an eybrow. Her eyes lit up. "Really? Ah, Clara you're the best!"

I nodded. "You do. Buy me a coffee at the Beanery and we'll call it even."

"Your allowance still pulled from that sneaking out thing?" She said sympathetically. When Mom and Dad heard about Whitney's car during homecoming they were not pleased. I told my friends I broke curfew. Which I did, but that's not the point. I just nodded, shrugging. She smirked. "Well, let's see the article and then we'll talk."

I took mental notes on the game, silently memorizing each detail. I was sure Chloe had already taken photos, so I didn't worry about that. After the game I met up with Pete. We were walking out in the parking lot when I saw a burning car.

Somebody was screaming. I yelled at Pete to get help. He darted off and I ran to the car. I ripped the door off its hinges and pulled the man out. The car exploded. Thinking quickly, I took off my jacket and burned it in the flames. Now I had a cover story.

I looked at the man who I now recognized him as Principal Kwan. He was unconscious. What had happened? The paramedics came and I fed them the crap that I wrapped my hands in my jacket before pulling him out. So far it just looked like the car had exploded. I hadn't smelled a gas leak or anything. Something weird was definitely going on here.

Of course my parents were less than enthusiastic. My father, particularly, was worried. "Are you sure you weren't seen?"

"What dad? Didn't trust me the first hundred times you asked me? I don't get it! I'm supposed to be glad I have these abilities, but what? I can't play sports, I can't show off, and now you're saying I can't save people?" Dad frowned. "Clara, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what, dad? What is the reason you obviously don't trust my judgment?" I scowled. "You can't keep me under wraps forever dad."

"Clara, you don't understand the danger! I'm protecting you! You could easily slip up and hurt others." I threw my hands up in the air. "Protecting me! Thank you, oh noble father. The poor defenseless abandoned alien spawn _has _to be protected at all times. She's too stupid, too young, too naïve to grasp the situation at hand!" I glared at him. "If you don't ever trust me, I won't ever be ready when the time comes."

I glanced at mom. She'd played the mediator so many times throughout my life. I wish she didn't have to. "I'm going for a walk."

I grabbed the leftover brownies I'd made earlier. Call me childish, but I didn't want dad to have them anymore.

I thought about where I could go. I needed to do something. An idea popped in my head. I'm sure I could get past the Luthor mansion security again…

Martha POV

I loved my husband but he could truly be an idiot sometimes. He sighed and looked at me. **"**How did she get to be so stubborn?" I rolled my eyes. "Gee, I don't know. "

He frowned. "Hey, wait a minute-I was not like that when I was his age." I scoffed. "Oh, no, you were the obedient son who always obeyed his father and didn't run away one summer and try out for the Metropolis Sharks."

" Since when did you go and join the other side?" I threw my dish towel on the counter. "Jonathan, listen to yourself! It's not sides against your daughter. She hasn't been able to do anything like normal little girls. She's older now. Why won't you give her a chance?"

"Her gifts come with responsibilities." I scowled. "This isn't about her gifts, it's about her judgment. You're telling Clara that you don't believe in her."

"Of course, I believe in her. W-what if she makes a mistake... and somebody suspects the truth? I do not want anyone coming on this farm and taking our daughter away from us." His face was desperate. I felt sorry for him. He was always used to protecting his little girl. So was I, but I understood she couldn't stay our little girl forever. I sighed.

"Well, if we don't start trusting her, nobody's gonna have to take her away. She's gonna leave all by herself."

Lex POV

There was no help in the garage, particularly at night. So when I was alerted to a motion sensor intrusion, I immediately went to investigate. Usually I'd just send a guard but the night was slow. I went to investigate. Probably some teenager trying to get some cheap thrills.

I saw a figure scuffling around in the dark. I acted quickly, chunking a nearby object at the intruder. I heard a definite clunk before flicking on the lights. I saw a figure stand up and spin angrily. "Ow!" I blinked in disbelief. "Clara?"

She rubbed her head. "Jeez if you wanted to me to leave all you had to do was ask."

I rushed to her, confused. She was standing next to her car that I was keeping in my garage. "What are you doing here? Did I actually hit you?"

She shook her head. "No, I hit my head when I ducked. Sorry if I surprised you. I just needed to get out of the house."

I raised an eyebrow. "Saving the innocent getting too boring for you?" She frowned. "I didn't really save him. I just pulled him out of the car…"

I did a double take. "What? I was joking." She blushed. "Uh, yeah. Long story short, the car blew up and I dragged my principal out."

"Extra credit takes on a whole new meaning with you?" She rolled her eyes. "Hardy har. At least you're taking it better than my parents."I raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in Kent family paradise?"

She slid into the seat of her car, patting the seat next to her. I slid in. She sighed. "They're worried. Dad wants to protect me from guys, danger, myself." I frowned. I wasn't very good at the compassionate mentor thing, but I was willing to try. "I'm sure they just want the best."

She cast an amused glance to me. "Was that what your father was doing sending you to snoresville?" I nodded. "Good point. But you are their daughter."

"Yes, they raised me, and they raised me well. But they can't expect me to stay the sweet innocent_ delicate_ flower." She spat the word delicate like it was poison. She sighed and leaned her head against the head rest. "If you had the ability to do something that would help a lot a people, not hurt yourself, but disappoint your dad, would you do it?"

I thought about the recent altercation with the plant workers. "Yes." She raised an eyebrow. "That was quick."

I shrugged. "I've never been proud of my dad. He's created quite the reputation in Smallville. If I'm going to change that, I know I'm going to have to go above and beyond to prove my honesty. I have to do things to gain their trust and keep it."

She nodded. "Well, you have my trust. That's one down. 4500 to go." I laughed. "That the real population of this town?"

She nodded. "Great, right? I've always grown up in a small town, so I wouldn't know the difference." I frowned. "I could definitely see you living in Metropolis. You'd do well there."

She snorted "Try telling that to my dad. If it was up to him I'd get married, move to some guy's farm and give them grandkids." I sat up and looked at her. Clara's face was pulled into a frowned. She was obviously upset about this. I was used to ignoring what my dad told me to do, but Clara wasn't.

"Clara." She looked at me questioningly. "It isn't up to your dad. I know you want to obey him, but there comes a time when you have to be your own person." She bit her lip. "Look, Clara. I'm obviously the wrong person to ask about having a healthy father-child relationship. But I can tell you two things I do know. One, you're young, Clara, but you're also growing up. You and your father have to accept that at some point. Second, your father is a good man and he seems to want what's best. He's also stubborn like you. Must be genetics."

She smiled. "Actually I'm adopted. But the basic principle's the same. Thanks Lex…"

I nodded. "Anytime. Now next let's tackle something difficult like world hunger." My joke worked and she laughed. "Great. You provide the food and I'll drive." She left a few minutes later but I couldn't help but wonder just what Jonathan Kent had gotten upset about.

I shook my head as I flicked the lights off the garage. I'd find out Clara Kent's secrets eventually.


	9. Hothead Part3

AN: Sorry for the long update. I'm trying to finish my summer English project and I' also preparing for a trip to EUROPE!

I'm posting a few chapters before I leave for you guys since I'll be gone so long. Please enjoy.

**Hot Head Part3**

Clara POV

Chloe so owed me a coffee. Chloe and Pete met me after school and we headed to the Beanery. Cheesy name for a coffee joint, I know. Chloe was kicking herself for giving me the game to cover. If she'd been there she would have been able to witness the explosion. She was obsessed, I admit. "Cars don't spontaneously combust, guys."

Pete shrugged off her concerns. "Cops said it was faulty wiring." Chloe smirked. "Well, I've already have my headline 'Principal saved by Cheerleading wannabe'." I rolled my eyes. "That's the most hilarious thing. I've ever heard."

Pete shook his head. "Would you lay off Clara? Jeez."

"Seriously. I tried out for cheerleading, not a cult." My eye caught Luke walking behind Chloe. He had on a Beanery apron. Chloe was still talking. "I'm just saying. It defys the laws of nature. Next I'll be joining the jocks on the field."

Luke spoke up behind her. "I hear there's an opening right now." I frowned, surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Taking your order, I hope." He smiled charmingly. Chloe raised an eyebrow. "W-what is this? Some sort of football charity, like "be a waiter for a night" sort of thing?"

"Yes. Except for the 'football' and 'charity'." He winked. "And tips are always appreciated."

I smiled. "So you're a waiter for real, now?"

"Even got the sweet nametag to prove it." He said. Pete sighed. "First day?"

"Ever." Luke nodded. I frowned, trying to think of something nice to say. "Well, you look very…waiter-ish."

He laughed. ", if I could only tell the difference between a half-caf decaf and a non-fat late." Chloe smiled sweetly. "In that case, I'll have a regular coffee."

Pete nodded. "Hey, times three." I nodded. Chloe and Pete slid into the booth. Luke turned to go, but I stopped him. "Luke, wait! You forgot this." I held out the tray. He laughed. "Thanks. I seem to be forgetting things a lot today."

"First days are rough. So you just quit football?" I tried to ask nonchalantly. "You look surprised." I shrugged. "It's not like you broke a law, but I am surprised. You seemed to always enjoy it."

He shrugged. "It wasn't going anywhere, unfortunately. I decided it was time to move on."

I bit my lip. "How'd Whitney take the news?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, haven't exactly told her yet." I raised an eyebrow. Fine. It was his funeral. The head waitress came over and tapped Luke on the shoulder. "Hey, table three's been waiting for their drinks for five minutes. If they go cold it's coming out of your tips."

He quickly apologized and hurried off. I slid into the booth. Chloe shook her head. "Clara tries out for cheerleading and Luke's off the football team _and_ a waiter."

Peter shrugged. "What's wrong with that?" Chloe smirked. "Oh, nothing. I just want to click my heels and get back to reality." The shop bell rang, announcing somebody entering. I looked up to see Trevor, a football player, enter. He nodded a hello to Pete before making a beeline for a group of players. I recognized them as the ones from Chloe's story; the ones who'd gotten suspended.

"Guys, coach wants us on the field right away." They stood up like somebody had dropped cold water on them and hurried out the door. Chloe nudged Pete. "What's up with your fallen bretheren?"

Pete shrugged. Chloe jumped up and grabbed her coat. "Well I'm gonna check it out." I rolled my eyes. "You're just trying to get out of paying for my coffee." She shook her head. "Something's going on. I'll be fine, Clara. Chill."

She grabbed her bag and rushed to the door. Luke turned to let her past and ran into another man coming from the opposite directions. Luke dropped the tray of drinks everywhere. I glanced at Pete, biting back a laugh. The other customers burst into applause and Luke turned scarlet. I shook my head. Poor guy. He really wasn't cut out for this.

Coach POV

I think my fireworks display definitely put those twerps in their right mind. Nobody was going to mess with my future. I was bigger than this entire town. I was important..

Lex POV

I couldn't believe my father would travel all the way to Smallville-wait I take that back. Nothing about that man surprises me anymore. It's disgusting. He expects me to have the workers fired by noon tomorrow. I thought back on what he'd told me.

Apparently my weakness was my emotions. Well, you know what? At least that's better than not having any emotions. Seriously, the guy wouldn't care less if the world was dying so long as he was alright. No empathy.

I had spent my entire life trying to get out of his shadow, his influence. Maybe my new chance was here. Maybe Clara had given me that chance.

Speaking of Clara…I had to call a certain physics major about the accident. Something wasn't quite adding up in my mind. Something was different about Clara Kent.

Clara POV

Chloe was nowhere to be seen when I went to the pep rally. I asked Pete but he said he hadn't seen her at all. I cast a quick glance around. Usually she'd jump at the chance to investigate coach…but he wasn't here either. Great. I heard a buzzing sound towards the school. I turned and saw Chloe screaming from a window. There were flames behind her.

Ok, first the car and now this? Coincidence much? I ran to the school and opened the door to the journalism room. Chloe tried to get through the wall of fire, but she fell. "Chloe!"

Suddenly the fire seemed to die down. I ran to help her. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Clara! Oh my gosh you won't believe it!" She gave me a panicked hug. She quickly told me about how Coach Walt cornered her and threatened her with the fire. She was right, I didn't believe it.

I frowned. "Well, the Torch is torched. How's that for dramatic irony?" She glared daggers at me. "Gee, sorry. Just trying to get you to smile." She frowned. "But Clara this is more than just a regular fire. It's like the fire knew what it was doing."

I raised an eyebrow. "And Coach Walt was controlling it?" Chloe stood up and started pacing. "It's all in the facts. Principal Kwan gets his car blown up when he suspends those players and investigates Coach in the cheating scandal, and I was about to publish that picture. The Torch gets set aflame."

Chloe is probably the only high schooler who can say 'aflame' with a straight face in conversation. But I digress. "Now Coach Walt is in on the cheating scandal? Come on, Chloe."

"He did it for his career. He wants to win, so he helps his boneheaded players get the grades. It all makes perfect sense! Of course now the files are ash…" She seemed to lose a bit of steam. I nodded. "There. No evidence."

"But I have Trevor Chapell!" I sighed. "What about him?" She started speaking rapidly and excitedly. "He wanted to talk. I know he did. He talked to Kwan about the cheating. He's too scared to talk to me though…" She got that glint in her eye that meant she had an idea. Oh, great…

"He's too scared to talk to _me._ But maybe he'll open up to you!" I rolled my eyes. "And why would that be?"

She was nearly jumping with excitement. "He's had a crush on you since forever. Plus, you're like, gorgeous. Any guy would jump at the chance to be interviewed by you." I scowled. "Flattery doesn't work with me, Chloe. You know that." She batted her eyes pitifully. "Please? I'll be your best friend."

I laughed. "That puppy dog face is almost as scary as your vicious reporter face. Alright I'll do it. But you now owe me two coffees." She grinned. "I knew I could count on you!" I just shook my head.

Well, for my first escapade in journalism I figure I actually needed to find Trevor. I guess the Beanery would be a good start…

Lex POV

Operation Get the Heck Out of the Mansion Before I Lose My Mind was a go. Seriously, if I stayed one more minute I was going to go crazy. It was nice and quiet, but like I'd told Clara, it suited ghosts more than people. I'd heard this place was local and had good coffee. I flipped through the file in my hand, sighing. Nothing was adding up. I saw the waiter out of the corner of my eye and looked up.

"Luke! What happened? Your aunt throw you out into the streets?" He shook his head. "Nah. I decided to join the workforce."

"Good for you. I'm sure you'll make employee of the month in no time." Wasn't that the polite thing to say? I closed the file and set it on the table. He shook his head. "Actually, as of today I hold the record for most broken dishes."

I bit back a laugh. "Better bring me my cappuccino in a Styrofoam cup then." He nodded and turned to leave when Clara walked up and stopped him. I sat back to watch the show. "Well if it isn't little miss sports reporter." Clara raised an eyebrow. "Word got out, huh?"

"Yeah. What brings you here?" Clara shrugged. "I'm looking for Trevor. Have you seen him?"

Ouch. I could see Luke's shoulders slump. "Uh, no. He hasn't been in." Clara frowned. "Drat. Chloe's on my case about interviewing him and I've about ran out of places to look." Luke seemed to perk up at that. Clara continued. "So, how's it been?"

He shrugged. "I'm getting ready to go crazy, but it's one of those days." She nodded. "Well, for what it's worth, I think it's cool you got this job."

He nodded. "Thanks. Can I get you anything?" She nodded. "Cup of coffee?"

He stepped aside to let her by. "Coming right up." I smiled to myself. Clara didn't even know the influence she had on Luke. It was actually pretty amusing. She spotted me and smiled. "Is this seat taken?"

I shook my head. "It's all yours." She sat down, setting her bag to the side. I nodded. "So, reporter, huh?"

She groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Hardly. I'm being used by my "friend" so she can get a good story…man that sounded a lot worse than I meant."

"Well, you'd better explain because I'm just a little bit concerned right now." Clara laughed. "Chloe wants me to do this interview with Trevor because apparently he has a crush on me and he'll be more willing to talk with me." I looked at her, surprised. "And you just agreed."

She shrugged. "She's my friend. What are you gonna do? Oh, and she's paying me in coffee." I raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

Clara frowned. "What?" I shrugged. "Nothing. Just didn't figure you could be bought with coffee." She laughed. "Well, when you put it like that I sound like a coffee whore."

I nodded. "You said it, not me." She rolled her eyes. "So, what are you working on?" She gestured to the file in front of me. I scowled. "Trying to figure out which poor guy should get the ax. My father wants me to cut twenty percent of my workforce."

She frowned. "Any way around it?" I shrugged. "I tried, but once my father's made up his mind, it doesn't change." She sighed. "I know the feeling. My dad's still against me playing sports this winter, but I'm definitely trying out for basketball."

I nodded. "So you're out late, waiting for him to go to sleep so you don't have to endure the awkward silence when you get home." Clara nodded. "How'd you know?"

"The Luthors wrote the book on awkward family silences." She laughed. Luke came up with two cups. "If it makes you feel any better, you should have seen the look on my aunts face when I told her I wanted to work instead of football…not that I was eavesdropping or anything."

Clara's face scrunched up in annoyance momentarily before she smiled. Interesting. "I guess we're in the same boat."

I shook my head. "No, you guys stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved." I lifted my mug in mock salute. "You have inspired me."

Clara smiled grimly. "Trying out for sports and pouring coffee. Yeah, we're a couple of rebels." Luke smiled. "Long live the revolution."

I nodded. "Cheers." I took a sip of my drink, inwardly grimacing. Luke looked at me expectantly. "How is it?" I nodded. "Perfect." His face lit up as he walked away. I looked up to see Clara smiling at me.

"Is that what you ordered?" I shook my head. "Not even close." She snickered. "Bless him, but that boy is not made out for this." She looked at me again and laughed loudly. I frowned and she laughed harder. "What's so funny?"

She gasped for breath, still giggling. "You have whipped cream all over your nose…here." She passed me a napkin. I swiped at the offending substance. She nodded. "Good. Now, unfortunately, my poker face isn't as good as yours. I honestly don't think I can stomach an entire cup of _that_." She gestured towards her cup. She nodded. "See ya later, Lex."

I waved goodbye. "Bye Clara." After she left I stared at the folder, a plan slowly forming in my mind.

Clara POV

The next day I tracked Trevor down at his house. His mom let me in and told me he was downstairs. I knocked on the door. "Trevor? It's Clara." I stepped inside.

"Just go. Or he'll come back." I frowned, searching for him in the dark. I spotted him sitting in the shadows. "You mean Coach Walt?"

He nodded fearfully. "Once he get's angry, he's…" I stepped towards him. "What did he do to you?".

Trevor sighed. "Coach rides me pretty hard, you know? Me and some of the others. Thinks he's our father or something. That's how he justifies it, anyway. Once when I dropped a pass, he drove me home, punched me in the gut, told me not to do it again."

I gasped. "Why didn't you tell anybody?" He chuckled hysterically. "He told me he'd kick me off the team! Wouldn't help me pass my classes…"

Understanding dawned on me. Chloe was right. "Did Coach Walt give you that midterm?" He nodded. "Trevor, I can help."

He clutched his arm fearfully. It was bandaged heavily. "That's what principal Kwan said, and look what happened to him!" I crouched down to where he was sitting. "Trevor? What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. Just a carburetor burn." I reached a hand out but he jerked away. "It's nothing!" I sighed. "Please, Trevor? I just want to see."

He hesitantly held out his arm. I carefully unwrapped it, not knowing what I'd find. I gasped. His arm had a sever burn in the shape of a hand print. Did Coach Walt do this? I looked at Trevor. "I don't know how he did it, but if I talk, he's gonna fry me."

I thanked Trevor and helped him rebadged his arm. I knew where I had to go next.

Jonathan Kent POV

Clara was avoiding me. I knew it and it killed me. I had to do something. I didn't want my daughter mad at me for the rest of our lives. I decided the best thing would be to meet up with her at the football game. We could talk a bit and maybe I'd…ugh, apologize.

Not that I was wrong, but maybe I could have put it a little better. Clara was only 15, give or take since we didn't know her actual age. She was a teenager, though. I knew how it felt to want to fit in. It must be especially hard for her.

Maybe I could let her try out for basket ball. After all, she seemed to do okay when Pete and her played. Maybe…

When I arrived at the school Clara was nowhere in sight. I spotted her friend Chloe on the sidelines. "Excuse me, have you seen Clara?"

Chloe shrugged. "She said she'd be here. She hasn't answered any of my texts. I thought she was grounded again."

I shook my head before moving on. I grabbed Pete as he was coming out. "Hey, Pete. Have you seen Clara?" He shook his head. "HEY!" I turned to see Coach Walt. "No parents on the field."

"I'm looking for Clara." He shrugged. "Haven't seen her. Don't care. Now get off my field."

I frowned as I noticed Chloe appeare to my left. "I think the coach is lying." I sighed. "Fine. Chloe, you take the school, I'll check the locker rooms."

She nodded. I trekked through the locker rooms until I found coach Walt's area. "Clara? Clara?" I saw the sauna in the corner with a broken window. I looked inside to see Clara passed out on the floor. Panick rushed through me. "Clara? Clara! Wake up!" The door was locked. I threw my shoulder into the door and it fell away enough for me to squeeze through.

"Can you hear me?" She groaned slightly. "It's the meteor rocks." I frowned. I picked her up and dragged her out of the sauna. I was about to call for help when somebody jumped me from behind. Clara was able to stand up, albeit shakily. She ended up pushing the Coach into the showers. He exploded.

She helped me up. "Are you okay dad?" I brushed myself off. "Yes…thank you."

She nodded. "No big deal." I shook my head. "It is a big deal. You have remarkable talents, Clara. I'm not just talking about your strength, either. You're loyal, selfless, funny and compassionate. That's why the thought of somebody taking you away terrifies me." I sighed. "I trust you, Clara, but I'm still your father. I want what's best for you. I'm not always going to be perfect, but I'll sure do my best."

She nodded. "I know, dad. I'm sorry for getting angry earlier. I just was upset that I couldn't do things like the other kids." She laughed. "Well, that sentence was just packed with irony, huh?"

I laughed with her. "I just want you to be safe, but I know you want to get involved. So…" She looked up at me hopefully. "I'm going to let you try out for basket ball on a trial basis. Same rules I had for cross-country. Any sign of suspicion and you fake a sports injury and stay out the rest of the season."

She chuckled, hugging me tightly. "Thanks daddy. I promise I'll make you proud." The entire situation still didn't sit well with me, but it was done. My little girl was growing up and she was becoming a super woman at that.

I just hoped it would all work out.


	10. Xray Part1

**X-Ray Part 1**

AN: Sorry for the long update. I'm preparing for a trip to EUROPE!

I'm posting a few chapters before I leave for you guys since I'll be gone so long. Please enjoy.

Surprise! I just researched the age of consent in Kansas! First person who gets it right gets the satisfaction of knowing they were the first person who got it right….right?

That was actually a super easy challenge, especially in this age of technology…oh well.

Clara POV

Today definitely wasn't my day. My head was killing me. I could hardly stand it was so bad. I was walking, in hopes of it just being the meteor rocks. Maybe there was some nearby and it was messing with me…but this was different. It was like a piercing pain behind my eyes.

All of a sudden Lex came hurtling towards me in a panic. I grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from falling. "Lex, what's going on?"

He glared at me angrily. "Get out of my way!" He grabbed me and tossed me through a window like I was a pillow…or a pillow that breaks through windows. Lucky for me, I had a nice display of sunglasses to break my fall. Once I'd recovered from my shock, I stood up. This wasn't Lex. Something was wrong. Ugh. The headache became worse as I looked up in shock. "Lex" glanced at me.

Then something weird happened.

Yes, weirder than being thrown through a window by your friend who, according to the sirens and the frantic escape, had robbed a bank. It was bizzaro. It was like all of a sudden I could see through "Lex", all the way to his skeleton…but then it got even stranger. I saw green all over the skeleton… the same green from the meteor rocks. "Lex" ran away and I felt a frown tugging at my lips. This could not be good.

Tina POV

Why couldn't my mom understand? I just wanted us to live perfectly, like Whitney's family. She had the perfect life. Cheerleader, tons of friends, and the real prize…Luke.

Luke Lang.

He was the real reason I was going through all this trouble. He was sweet, smart, adorable…perfect. He deserved perfect…which is why I had to be perfect for him. I looked over the money. Time for a new wardrobe that was fitting for my future place as Luke's girlfriend.

Because we were perfect for one another.

Clara POV

When I relayed the news to my parents, needless to say they were surprised. My mom couldn't believe it. My dad was more inclined to judge. My mom shook her head while looking at the paper. "This is incredible. Why would Lex need to rob a bank?"

My dad and I were busy fixing our breakfast. He glanced at my mom. "I don't know. I've seen some pretty weird things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake." He looked at me and winked. "Well, almost."

I shook my head. Mom was still reading. "He got away with 100,000 dollars."

I frowned. "I know Lex. It isn't him." Dad looked like he was about to tell me there was no Santa Claus. (Psh. Everyone knew he lived in the South Pole to trick people.) "Clara, I know he's your friend, but you saw him with your own eyes."

Mom shrugged. "It isn't like Lex, I admit, but Clara, he did get away with-"

I shook my head angrily. "Quit saying 'he' got away with it. I don't know what I saw, but it wasn't Lex. There has to be another explanation."

"Me too." We all turned to see Lex standing in the doorway. He smirked. "I'd hate to think that I have an evil twin."

Dad snorted softly into his coffee, his way of saying 'are you sure _you're_ not the evil twin'? I ignored him. Mom looked shocked. "Lex…we didn't hear you pull up."

"Can I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I promise I'm not packing heat." I smirked a bit at that. At least he was able to joke about it. "Lex? Why aren't you in jail?" It had to be asked, sorry. It's not like I wanted him in jail.

He frowned. "Because I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery." My dad nodded slightly, but stayed on edge. "Do the police have any leads?"

Lex sighed. "None. That's why I came here to talk to Clara. Your name was on the witness list. Did you actually see this guy in person?" I nodded. "He looked just like you, Lex."

Lex laughed and walked around, standing between me and my dad. "Yeah, except for his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine. Are you sure your eyes aren't playing tricks on you?"

I scowled. "If that's your way of asking if I was high at the time, no. Didn't the bank have cameras?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, Sorry. This whole thing has just been really stressfull. Hopefully the money will turn up, but now the tabloids are having a field day. Not to mention this incident will cement certain people's impressions of me." He looked at my dad. My dad smirked at him. "I got to go to work. Have a good day Lex."

Dad got up and left. Lex turned to face me. "I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "A pile of sunglasses broke my fall." Lex frowned. "I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind."

I nodded. "Oh, I know…a mastermind would have worn a mask…" I smirked at him and he smiled back. I knew Lex wasn't bad…now we just had to find out who was.

The next day another episode happened. Gym was almost over so we girls were in the locker room changing. Chloe was trying unsuccessfully to fix her wrinkly shirt when another headache hit. I bent over in pain. "Clara? You okay? Clara?" I fell against the locker for support, trying to stop the pain.

I turned my head and suddenly I could see through the locker room wall. I could see the guys climbing the rope. Luke and Pete were up on the ropes. I could see everything, but it just hurt so bad. Finally the vision receded and I was able to get Chloe to walk me to the nurse. I called my parents to pick me up. I quickly explained what had been happening.

Now we were sitting in the living room trying to figure out what was causing this. Mom frowned. "Clara, there has to be a way to control this."

I screamed in frustration. "You guys!" I laughed mirthlessly. "I'm seeing through things. How do you control that?" Mom frowned. "You practice, Clara. Your eyes have muscles just like your legs."

Dad nodded. "Your mom's right. All you have to do is you have to figure out a way to, uh, condition them so that you don't get these random flashes." My eyes flashed angrily. "That's great, just perfect. How am I supposed to do that?"

I turned out of the room. I needed time to think.

Tina POV

"Luke? You have a visitor." Luke's aunt ushered me to the garage. Luke was cleaning up everything. He smiled directly at me. He totally liked me.

I grinned. "Hey, Luke." He nodded. "Tina. Didn't see you in school today. You okay?"

I nodded. "Mom wasn't feeling good, but she's okay now." Well, she's not in pain anymore. He nodded. His concern was so sweet. I gestured to the garage. "You quit football and suddenly you're kicked into the garage."

He laughed. "Aunt has clutter issues. I'm helping her out." Aw…he is so sweet. "Well, at least you have time for the little people now." Luke frowned. "Tina, you're not like that."

I shrugged. Not for long, anyways. I smiled sweetly at Luke. "Well, I was just wondering if you could help me with the stuff I missed today." He nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! I need a break anyways. You want a snack? I think we have oreos in the kitchen." I nodded. "Those are my favorite."

He grinned. "Mine too!" I smiled as we headed to the kitchen. I knew we were perfect for each other. Now I needed to move on with step two…become the girl for Luke.

But I didn't think anybody would really miss Whitney…

Clara POV

Mom and I were shopping in town when I had another head ache. I saw the familiar greenish skeleton walking across the street. Once the headache went away I realized who it was. Tina Greer? She ducked into her mom's antique shop. My mom walked up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Clara? Did it happen again?"

I nodded. "Let's go home, sweetie." I shook my head. "No, didn't you need to go to the antique shop?"

She looked confused for a moment, but then nodded. We crossed the street and ducked into the flower shop. Mrs. Greer was standing behind the counter. "Mrs. Kent. I-I mean Martha. How are you doing today?" I raised an eyebrow at the slip up.

"Good. How's business?" Mrs. Greer grinned. "Couldn't be better. I'm doing so many estate sales in Metropolis, I'm thinking of selling the place." Mom frowned. "That would be a shame. I thought you loved the store."

Mrs. Greer shrugged. "Not really. I never wanted this life, it just kind of happened." I looked around. "Where's Tina? I thought I saw her come in here."

"No. She's at Luke's. They're inseparable these days." I raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound quite right. "Really? I could have sworn-" she quickly cut me off. "You must be seeing things, dear." I frowned. Something strange was going on. Maybe she exited out the back. "Well, I'm going out for a walk. See you in a second."  
>I ended up running into Lex. Well, sorta. He was talking with this guy and he did not seem happy. Lex scowled as the man walked off. I walked towards him. "What's that all about?"<p>

"A piece of my past drudged up. He's a writer for the Inquisitor." I gasped. "Crap. That's not good. But if he already has the information, why is he talking to you?" Lex laughed harshly. "He wants a pay off." I rolled my eyes. "Well, not like you can't afford it, but that's ridiculous. Is there anyway around it?"

Lex pursed his lips. "I have an idea, but it might need some tweaking." I nodded. "Well, you also need to watch out for whoever gave him his information. If it's just some creep looking for cash, no biggie. But with this bank heist scandal you can't afford to have enemies selling secrets."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Investigating into blackmail? Why Miss Kent, what would your father think?" I shrugged. "I hope he'd think I'm trying to help a friend." Just then our truck sped by, with me as the driver. My jaw hung open. I looked at Lex. "Did you see-"

He nodded, eyes wide. I scowled. "I gotta go. This is getting too freaky." Before he could answer I turned and chased after the truck. It narrowly missed hitting my mom. Panic rushed through me. Mom was staring off in the direction the truck had left when I reached her. "Mom, you okay?"

She nodded shakily. "Let's go home."

The car was eventually found, abandoned. Nobody else saw 'me' driving. Thank goodness. Mom was freaking out about how much the driver looked like me. I rolled my eyes. "Well, the bank thief looked like Lex. I guess I'm not the only one with a vision problem." She rolled her eyes in typical 'mom' fashion. Dad frowned. "Whoever it was, how did they get your keys?"

Mom shrugged. "I don't know. I just went into the antique store…" She got a look on her face that said she had an idea. I glanced at her. "What is it mom?" She told us about finding the Smallville Savings and Loan money in the shop. I nodded. "So you think it could be from the robbery?" Mom shrugged.

Dad wasn't buying it. "Ok, so Rose took your keys, turned in Clark, and tried to run you down?" I scowled at his condescending attitude. You'd think with somebody like me as a daughter he'd be a bit more open minded. Mom frowned. "You're right. It's crazy."

I shook my head. "Maybe not." I explained how weird Tina's skeleton looked, especially with the green patches. Mom nodded. "That's because Tina was born with a soft bone disease. She was on all these experimental drugs. The doctors didn't think she'd live past the first grade." Dad nodded. "She did get better after her third birthday." I raised an eyebrow. "Right after the meteor shower, huh?"

Dad frowned, but nodded. Mom looked at me seriously. "Clara, what do you think is going on?" I shrugged. My theory wasn't sound yet. I honestly didn't want my dad looking at me like I was crazy. "I'm just thinking something is going on. I wish I could focus this thing."

Mom laid a hand on my shoulder. "What if you try focusing it, like a telescope?" Dad nodded. "Yeah. Start with something small." He pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Tell me what I have in my hand." I glanced at it. "Your pocket knife."

He smiled. "You could see through my hand." I shook my head. "You always carry your pocket knife in that pocket." I smiled snarkily. Dad just shook his head.

"You get your sense of humor from your mother." I grinned impishly. "Thank goodness…"


	11. XRay Part2

I'm baaaaack! Haha. Did you miss me? Well, of course you didn't. You missed Clara. Ah, well, I'll try not to cry too badly.

Super sorry about the wait. If you're mad, ah well. Computer crashes, family drama and lots of other fun stuff, but I'm back now!

Anyways, sit back and enjoy!

**X-Ray Part 2**

Tina POV

I waited outside Luke and Whitney's classroom. As soon as they stepped out I rushed towards them. "Luke!" Whitney scowled and whispered something I'm sure was cruel. It didn't matter to me. Soon she'd be dead and Luke would be mine. It was all so glorious.

I nodded politely to Whitney. "Hey, Whitney. Do you like my sweater?" She shrugged. "Whatever. I had one like it." I nodded. "I know. I've been on a shopping spree."

Luke cleared his throat. He was so cute! All embarrassed because of his true feelings for me. How romantic. Whitney rolled her eyes. "I'll see you at lunch Luke." She reached up and gave him a kiss. I pasted a smile on my face. Luke nodded at me. "'Sup?"

I grinned. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with my project later." He frowned. "I don't know…"

I frowned slightly. "Why not?" Luke shrugged. "Alright. Sure. Anything for a pretty face." I beamed at him. He totally was into me! I felt more confident about my plan. I looked up to see Luke had walked off while I was in my daze. A figure caught my eye. Clara Kent. She'd been watching me since yesterday. She couldn't possibly know my secret, though.

I turned and glared suspiciously. "What's your glitch Clara?" She frowned and looked away from me, casting a glance in the direction Luke went. A realization popped into my head. Clara liked Luke!

That's why she was staring at me. She was jealous of the obvious attention he was giving me! Well, I already had Whitney to worry about. I wasn't about to let little-miss-farm-girl get in the way of my happiness.

As I walked down the hallway I smiled to myself. Perhaps I needed to pay Clara a visit tonight.

Clara POV

I controlled it! Kinda. Sorta. Maybe. Either way, I saw the inside of Tina Grier's locker. I phoned in an anonymous tip to the police station before heading straight home. The only classes left were P.E. and Math, which was a joke for me. Some reason my brain was wired like a human calculator. Came in handy during Algebra.

I ran home and told my mom exactly what had happened. She seemed proud of me for being able to focus my abilities. I also knew she couldn't wait to tell my dad 'I told you so'. I smiled a bit. I probably had the two most stubborn parents in the world.

I decided to get a jump start on my chores. There was an astronomy book I wanted to get started on tonight. Not to mention I had a nasty habit of procrastinating. Maybe I'd swing by Lex's manor and see how the whole reverse blackmail thing was going.

Well, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say, er, think.

Anyway, Lex was in his office when I entered. He was bent over his desk doing research…I guess about the creep that confronted him. He seemed so into whatever he didn't notice my entry. I smirked a bit as I plopped on the couch, waiting for him to look up. Even when he did, he was too distracted to notice me sitting there. I wanted to laugh, but I kept it inside.

Lex grabbed some papers out of a folder and fanned them out in front of him. Suddenly he broke out into a smile. He grabbed a pen and made a mark on the paper. "Find what you were looking for?"

He jumped and spun around. His eyes fell on me. "Clara? How long have you been here?" I laughed lightly. "Not long, I promise. I _was_ waiting to see how long until you noticed me…you really need to work on your multitasking skills."

He shook his head, smiling. "Is this going to be a regular thing? You coming over without warning?" I shrugged. "You do. Thought I'd return the favor. Besides, you got a soft couch." Lex smiled. "So, what's the news of the exciting life of Clara Kent?"

I laughed loudly at that. Exciting? Hardly… "Nothing much. I hear they have a suspect for the robbery now." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Who?" I waved a hand. "Some kid at school. I only heard about it cause their mom's friends with mine."

He nodded. "Well, at least I know I don't have an evil twin." I acted terrified. "Oh, no! The world can barely handle one Lex, much less two!" He glared at me. "Haha. Very funny."

I shrugged, smiling. "I try. So, any news on the meanie?" Lex snorted. "You're how old?" I stuck my tongue out. "Answer the question." He shook his head. "Well, I took your advice about finding his source. Turns out that his brother needed some extra cash." I shook my head sadly. "Tsk. Tsk. People should know better than to involve family in schemes. So how'd you find out?"

Lex smiled. "I've learned that a simple phone call can do wonders, when you're as influential as me." I laughed. "Lex, it's official. You're an evil genius."

"Genius? Most definitely, but evil? I hope not." I sobered up. "I know better than that Lex. You are a wonderful person. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

He smiled. "Thanks, Clara. Coming from you, that means a lot." Lex and I talked for a little bit before I checked my watch. "Oh crap. I need to get home."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Hot date?" I nodded, grinning. "Fiery hot…sorry, bad pun. There's a comet passing earth's orbit tonight and I wanted to set up my telescope to see it. I have to get the angle right or…"I cut myself off, blushing. "Gosh, I sound like a nerd. Sorry."

Lex just smiled. "Everyone has an obsession. At least yours is healthy." I tilted my head. "And what is your obsession, Lex?"

"Karaoke." He deadpanned. I paused at that, before laughing hysterically. That was a mental image that would scar me for life. Lex has a bizarre sense of humor. I hurried home and set up my telescope for the night.

It was still a good couple hours before the comet, so I sat down and tried to focus my sight. I tried concentrating on my piggy bank. I'd almost got it down when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "What are you doing?" I glanced at Luke, surprised. "Um, I'm just trying to figure out how much change I have inside."

He laughed. "You could always take it out and count it." I smirked. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Luke shrugged. "Did you hear about Tina? They found the money from the robbery in her locker."

I bit the inside of my cheek and pretended to be surprised. "Really?" She nodded. "She actually came up to me today and asked if I'd help her with her project. She wanted to come over all the time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Just what you need. A bank robbing study partner." Luke frowned. "Yeah, I told her it wasn't such a good idea. I've got enough problems with Nell without adding more to the mix."

I frowned slightly. "I always thought you and your aunt were really close." Luke shrugged. "She wants me to be something I'm not. It's like having a dual identity. There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be."

I laughed. "I know the feeling." Luke stepped towards me. "That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am. I want to thank you for that." He put a hand on my waist and I raised an eyebrow. Was he drunk? What gave him the right to touch me? I mean, sure, he was hot, but that didn't mean I wanted him all over me. I pulled back, pushing his hands away. "What about Whitney?"

He shook his head. "Forget Whitney. I've had my eye on you, just like you've had your eye on me." That's it. He had to be on drugs. Seriously, our longest conversation lasted less than five minutes. Did I ever give him any reason to manhandle me? I think not. Ugh.

He stepped forward again and had a creepy smirk on his face. Figures the cute one would be a psycho…but then he wasn't Luke anymore. It was Tina.

Wait, what? Ew! My eyes widened as I tried to process what was going on. She glared at me. "I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should have stayed out of my life, Clara. Leave Luke alone. He's mine!" She grabbed me and through me off the barn's opening. I fell about 30 feet before coming in contact with the ground. It barely knocked the wind out of me.

I got mom and dad, but Tina must have already left. Mom frowned. "What do we do? Call the police?" I shook my head. "She's too strong. She can change her appearance to look like anyone, and only I can tell the difference." I had to do something. But I also needed a plan. Let's go through what I know.

Tina is obviously crazy. Firstly, Tina thought I actually had a crush on Luke. I mean, what is that all about? Sure, he's nice to look at, but come on. There's got to be more than that. I barely know the guy and what I do know of him leads me to believe he's one of those naïve goody-goodies. Not worth my time. Secondly, Tina obviously had a freakish disillusioned obsession with Luke. Well, enough to want to eradicate all competition…competition? Oh, crap. I know who her next target is.

Lex POV

I smirked inwardly as Mr. Nixon squirmed in his shoes. Honestly, who would have thought it would be this easy? All it took was a simple phone call to temporarily disconnect his cell phone and he went insane. I didn't actually have his bank accounts deactivated, but he was too panicked to see past my bluff. He swallowed visibly. "What do you want from me?"

I smiled. "Your help. My father is obsessed with the Daily Planet, but I know the Inquisitor is read by the people. They're the ones I care about. I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me you will kill. You will be at my disposal 24/7." I looked at him. "Follow me."

I walked to the end of the hallway, opening a large metal door. Behind this door was my true obsession. In the center of the room was the car from my accident. He stepped closer, studying the car. "What happened?"

I put my hands in my pockets. "I drove it off a bridge at 60mph." He frowned. "How are you still alive?" I looked at him. "That's the mystery I want solved." I looked at the car again. Clara might be my friend, but she was hiding something. I couldn't help it, my scientific curiosity compelled me to find out the secret that was Clara Kent. 

Clara POV

I didn't exactly how to proceed with my new found information. I grabbed my basketball and headed outside, intending to shoot some hoops. I quickly changed my mind when I spotted a batch of cookies on the counter. Mom was cleaning up, right next to the cookies. Using my super speed, I grabbed a cookie and was out the door before she could blink.

I smiled as I took my prize and sat down on the front steps. I had just finished it when I saw a figure approaching down the road. I froze when I saw Luke jogging towards me. What was he doing out here at? I flashed back to the prior incident with Tina. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

I relaxed. Dense and self conscious...this was definitely Luke. "Sorry. Just didn't know if it was really you." He frowned. "This is a bad time." I shook my head. "Not really." He looked around. "Uh, I was jogging and I really didn't want to go home. I ended up here."

"You and Nell still fighting?" He nodded. "How'd you guess?" I shrugged. "That's why it's called guessing."

He shrugged. "Found my mom's diary. Sounds girlie, I know, but I still wanted to know more about her." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "A lot of the stuff she writes about is how I feel too."

"That's good, right?" He nodded. "Great, frustrating, weird… I don't know. It's like she could see right through me. You ever feel like that?" I raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "More or less."

"I dunno. It was strange. It was like she was talking right to me. But when I stopped reading, she was gone." I shifted on the steps. Why was he telling me this? What was I supposed to do? I tried smiling sympathetically. "Well at least you have that."

Luke suddenly realized who he was talking to. I wanted to do a face palm. Way to make the situation awkward, Clara. "Oh…have you ever tried to find your parents?" He suddenly asked. "Your biological parents, I mean." He added as if I was too stupid to know what he was talking about. I shook my head. "Never. Whoever, wherever, they're a million miles away from my life now." Not to mention a million miles away from this planet.

"If you could ask them a question, what would it be?" I frowned at the intrusive question. The real question would be why the heck I have these powers. I bit my lip before shrugging. "I guess I'd ask why. Why did they let me go? Why is all this weird stuff happening?"

"I guess neither of us will get an answer." I shrugged. I loved my parents, because they _were_ my parents. Nobody else could change that. Sure, I was dying to have my questions answered, but I was happy. I was an alien and I was lucky I'd been found by people as good as Jonathan and Martha Kent. Luke was angry about not having his questions answered. I was frustrated. BIG difference.

"I guess neither of us will find what we're looking for." Then again, who knows? Maybe I'll meet my real parents one day and get some answers. At least I had hope.

Tina POV

I approached Whitney under the guise of Whitney. He grinned. "Hey. I was just finishing up my project."

I smiled sweetly. Ever the scholar. "Well, if you're done, I just wanted to spend time with the best boyfriend in the whole world." His smile fell slightly. "Well, I would but I have a trig test tomorrow…"

"Aw, sweetie, I forgot. That's okay. We have the rest of our lives." I kissed him. It was everything I thought it would be. He grinned as he pulled back. "What's gotten into you?"

I shrugged. "This is the new me. You like?" He nodded. "I could definitely get used to this. You need a ride home?" He placed a hand on my waist. I swallowed. Focus, Tina. Eyes on the prize. I shook my head slightly. "No. But could I borrow your jacket? I'm a bit cold."

He nodded eagerly, giving me his jacket. I pulled it on, breathing the smell of Luke. I smiled, pulling the jacket around me tighter. I turned back into my true form as Luke walked off. Once Whitney was out of the way, everything would be mine. Luke deserved better than that cheating witch anyways.

Clara POV

Pete and I walked down the street while I explained my theory about the shape shifting Trina. As expected, he was a bit suspicious. "So you're telling me Tina Grier can bend her bones like a contortionist and become anyone she wants?"

I scowled. "Believe me, I know it sounds crazy." Pete shrugged. "I'm sorry this is usually Chloe's territory. I cover girls, football, and general guy stuff. She does the weird stuff."

I raised an eyebrow. "You cover the girls, huh?" He shoved me playfully in the ribs. "Shut up." I faked a hurt gasp. He frowned. "You okay?" I rolled my eyes. "Learn to take a joke, Petey. Tell me again why we're friends."

"Because even when I think you're whacked, I show up ready to rumble." He grinned as we came up to the door. The closed sign hung mockingly in the door. "Great, it's closed. Clara, haven't you ever watched "Cops"? The last place Tina's gonna be hiding out is in her mom's store." I frowned. I knew there was something weird going on. I did an X-ray of the place and saw a skeleton. I panicked.

"Earth to Clara. Is everything okay?" I frowned deeply. "I need to get in here." Pete shrugged. "Why?"

What was I supposed to say? "Uh, Just a hunch. Let's go through the back." We entered through the back alley door. Pete walked in behind me while I rushed ahead. He asked what we were looking for. I ignored him. I went straight to the closet and bit back a screech. Rose Grier's body fell out at my feet. 

Pete panicked. "Whoa. Who's that?" I bit my lip uneasily. "Tina's mom." He frowned. "Dang. How'd you know she was here?" I grimaced, thinking of an excuse easily, albeit sarcastic. "I can see through the door, Pete."

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Sherlock. How do you think she died? Or did you 'see' cause of death too?" I frowned, X-raying the body. "Broken neck…I'm only guessing."

Pete made a 'hmmm' noise. "My bet is Tina's already on a bus to Metropolis." I shook my head. "I don't think so…" I held up a picture of Luke and Whitney. Only Whitney's face had been scratched out and replaced by Tina's. There was also a paper with Whitney's name signed all over it. Pete picked up the paper. "Why is she writing Whitney's signature?" 

I scowled. "You said Tina was obsessed with Luke. She's gonna take it to the next level and be with him no matter what." Pete gasped. "You think she wants to kill Whitney?" I shook my head, grimacing. "Worse. She wants to become Whitney." Then again, I suppose that requires a substantial amount of killing. I just hope I made it in time. 

Whitney POV

I can't believe Luke actually asked me to meet him at this smelly graveyard. It was creepy and gross! Ugh, but I guess it was worth it for Luke. He really was a sweetheart. A bit dumb at times. Never could see what was right in front of him, but whatever. I was better off for it. "Whitney." I spun around as I heard Luke's voice.

"Sweetie!" I ran over to hug him. He frowned at me, pushing away roughly. "What's the matter babe?"

He scowled. "Don't play dumb, Whitney. I'm tired of you spoiled attitude. You will never amount to anything other than a slutty witchy child." I gasped. "Luke! How dare you! After everything-"

He scoffed. "Please. I know about you and Ryan…and Chad…and Hunter. Anyone else I forgot to mention?" I felt my jaw drop before closing it again. How did he find out? Who squealed? I bet it was that creepy Tina or that jealous nobody Clara. "What are you saying, Luke?"

He scowled. "I'm saying you don't deserve your life." I gaped as Luke morphed into Tina. She reached out and grabbed the necklace Luke gave me. The ugly green one I only wore around him. She smirked at me. "I deserve it." She reached towards me and started choking me. I saw splotches of darkness behind my eyes before I finally lost consciousness.

I knew that Tina was no good. Her hair always looked flat and nappy.

Clara POV

I walked into the cemetery warily. Whitney's mom said she went there earlier. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

I spun around to see Luke. "I could ask you the same thing. Where's Whitney?" He shrugged. "We were supposed to meet out here, but I can't find her." I noticed the necklace in Luke's hand and I hesitated. The wave of energy washed over me. I groaned in pain. "What's the matter, Clara? Not feeling well?"

I doubled over in pain. I felt a sharp pain slam against the back of my head. "Tina, where's Whitney?"

She scowled. "Whitney doesn't exist anymore!" She punched me again, sending me flying into the tombstones. I groaned as I rolled over in pain. "I know what it's like to live with a secret. I know what happened to your mother."

"That was a lifetime ago. And don't worry about Whitney. You'll be joining her very soon." Tina turned back into Whitney. She shrugged off the letterman jacket and tossed it aside. The necklace went with it, and I immediately felt better. "I thought I killed you once. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice."

She swung at me again, but I was able to super speed away. I popped up behind her. I scowled. "Where's Whitney?" She went for me again but I ducked and grabbed her arm, slamming her against a tombstone. Tina panicked. "What are you?"

We fought for a bit before I was able to swing her into a tree. When she was unconscious she turned back into Tina. I scanned the tombstones and found Whitney. I dug her out and sent a message to Luke. He needed to be here for her. Afterwards we were at Luke's house while the police took statements.

Chloe walked up behind me. "Hey, Clara. I heard what happened." I grinned. "Jealous?" She rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about you Clara." I nodded. "Which is translation for 'yes'." She smiled. "Actually, I'm here to give Luke something." She held up an old cassette tape. "It's his mom's Graduation address."

I smiled. "That's really sweet, Chloe." She blushed. "Well, you know…he asked for it earlier this week, and it meant a lot to him…" I nodded, pretending to be oblivious to her obvious flustered nature. She excused herself and went to give Luke the tape.

On the way home the conversation drifted back to Tina. "How is she?" Mom frowned. "She won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Dad scowled. "I still don't understand why a girl would do all that." I laughed. "You're obviously not a high school girl. Tina wanted to fit in. It's hard to act like you fit in when you're so different. You just want to be somebody else." I glanced back in the rear view mirror, seeing Whitney and Luke hugging.

Mom patted my arm. "You really like him, don't you?" I laughed. What was with everyone thinking I had a thing for Luke? "Not of him. I like the idea of somebody _like_ him. I've never dated. Never had anyone who's liked me. No valentine chocolates or whatever." I scoffed. I see all of these normal people living their lives. I just want somebody to like me like that.

I leaned on my mom sadly. "Mom, if you could see anything, what would you do?" She put my hands on my head. "Learn to close my eyes."

I sighed. If only it was that easy.


	12. Cool Part1

AN: Just a quick note, sorry for a couple of typos, but I'm seriously trying to fix them. I don't have anybody to go over them before I post them but I'm trying my best. If you can understand what I'm trying to say, then I feel I've done my job.

ENJOY!

**Cool Part 1**

Chloe and I were supposed to go to a high school party down by the lake. Obviously Chloe was trying to be a little more social. Too bad she wasn't used to Smallville cold. I laughed as she complained about the weather. She had on a long sleeve t-shirt and a heavy jacket…and still shivering. "You were the one who begged me to come here Chloe."

She frowned. "I know…just didn't think it would be so freezing. It's like twenty thousand degrees below zero." I shrugged. "I dunno. It doesn't feel that cold to me." It was true. I was in a jean skirt and a light navy sweater. I still didn't feel cold at all.

She glared daggers at me. "Are you from a freakin ice planet?" Hey, it could happen. "I'm bundled up in fifty layers and you're little Miss November. Ugh. I'm going to thaw out by the fire." She darted off. I shoved my hands in my pockets awkwardly. Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist.

"Hey gorgeous. You must be freezing. Let Mr. Kelvin warm you up nice." I glared at Sean. "If you don't remove your hand from my person I swear you will lose it immediately." He groaned as I shoved him off. "Don't be like that. I was just trying to be friendly."

I rolled my eyes. "A little too friendly if you ask me." His eyes narrowed. "Hey Kent. You're friends with that Chloe chick, right? She flying solo tonight?"

I snorted. "Please. You're not her type." He chuckled. "You'd be surprised." My eyes narrowed at Sean as he sauntered towards Chloe. Hopefully Chloe would be smart enough to not fall for his charms. If not, he'd better not hurt her.

I wandered around for a bit before I grew extremely bored. Don't get me wrong. I can socialize and make small talk with the rest of them, but without Pete here…I was about to go insane. That and if another guy offered to 'share body heat' with me one more time I was going to punch somebody. A few minutes past I saw Chloe sitting by herself. I frowned deeply and walked towards her. "Hey, Chloe. You having fun?"

She laughed. "Maybe I am. I don't know." I nodded. "Did you really just give Sean Kelvin your number?" She blushed. "Don't sound so shocked. Guys find me attractive even if I'm not brunette and own a wardrobe of plaid." I stuck my tongue at her. "That's not what I meant and you know it. The guy's a dog."

She brushed me off. "Chill. I just gave him the number to get rid of him." I shrugged. "Well, if you're okay I think I'm going to bail early." She frowned. "You okay?" I nodded. "I'm fine. This really isn't my thing though. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded before leaving to go talk to some girl on the Torch staff.

I'd told my parents I was going to a party, so they'd went into town for date night. I really didn't want to go home and hang out on the couch. What to do…Well, wasn't it obvious? What did I always end up doing when I was bored and wanted some place to go?

I smiled and headed towards the Luthor mansion.

Lex POV

I was working on my latest project…along with a bit of personal research. One of the butlers announced Clara's arrival. I checked the clock, frowning. It was pretty late. What was she doing here? I nodded in acknowledgement. Sighing, I looked over the files.

Well, now I couldn't concentrate. I groaned as I pushed the files away. I stood and walked towards the door. Might as well see what Clara was up to. I made my way to the garage, where I'd been spending a lot of time lately. On the way, I came to a realization.

Before Clara, I hadn't ever stepped foot in the garage.

Clara POV

I bobbed my head to the beat of the music as I worked on my car. I hated to admit it, but I was always an 80s rock junkie. I mean, for all intents and purposes I was born in the 80s (my forged birth certificate says '87). It was good to have some music while in the darkness. Not really darkness, more like the ugly underbelly of my car.

Anyways, I was lying on that rolly wheel thing (just because I know about cars, doesn't mean I know the official names) when suddenly I was jerked forward and blinded by a shining light. I blinked up as my eyes adjusted to the light. I smiled when I saw Lex.

"Hey. Hold on." I grabbed my ear phones and paused the music. "What bring you into the dark recesses of the Luthor garage?" It was true. In the old Scottish mansion, I figured this would be the basement or even the dungeon. It was creepy and depressing. The only reason I tolerated it was because of my car. I didn't like being cut off from the sun.

I sat up and propped myself on my palms. "The sunny atmosphere and the welcoming company." I rolled my eyes. He offered me a hand and helped me up. "Isn't it like below freezing outside? Why are you dressed like that?" I smirked. "Jeez, _dad. _ Chill out. I was out at a party and I bailed early. Got tired of half drunk guys offering to warm me up."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "I would have hoped pick up lines have evolved since I was in high school." I laughed. "Not that long ago, Lex. And this is Smallville. I'm pretty sure the guys here are years behind the rest of the world in evolution. My dad excluded of course…and maybe Pete." He frowned. "Not me?"

"You're not from Smallville Lex. You don't count. So, you never answered my question." He shrugged. "Somehow I couldn't concentrate on my work. Ended up here." I nodded. "Couldn't keep away, huh?" Lex shook his head. "Yes. The smell of grease and gasoline is too much to resist."

I laughed. "Well, did you want to talk, or…" He shook his head. "No. I'd hate to interrupt your work." I laughed. "Not much I can really do at the moment. I'm just waiting for the parts I ordered to come in. Until then, it's just polishing and tweaking." I hopped in the front driver's seat. "Obviously you wanted to talk about something, or you wouldn't be here."

He walked around to the passenger seat. "I can't just come and talk to you?" I looked at him. "No. You're my friend, but you always have a reason for everything you do. You're very conscious of your actions." He sat in the seat. "You seem to know me." I shrugged. "You're a mystery. But I also know you're a good person. We're all entitled to our secrets."

He gave me a strange look like he was trying to figure me out. Well, good luck. I hadn't even figured me out yet. Then he smiled. "Well, the truth is I just couldn't concentrate. I wanted to see what you were doing. Why didn't you go home?" I frowned. "Parents are out. I didn't want to go home. Home alone is depressing."

He nodded. "I know what you mean." I smiled as an idea popped into my head. He looked at me strangely. "What is it?" I grinned. "You have that big TV, right?" He nodded. I grinned. This was going to be fun.

~Smallville~

"I can't believe you have all these movies and you've never watched any of them." I shook my head in disappointment. "Well, I don't usually indulge in doing something so…casual and lucrative." I bit back a laugh. Lex made relaxing sound like one of the seven deadly sins. I knew he was into parties and stuff, but there came a time when you just needed to chill. I glanced at the titles. Ooh! X-Men. Loved that movie. But not really a 'Lex' movie. I didn't want to pick something that just I liked.

I smiled before grabbing Ocean's Eleven. Then, making a decision, I grabbed X-men too. Hey, why not try to expand his interests? (And it had absolutely nothing to do with Hugh Jackman's biceps..) I set the movie up and gasped at the gaming system he had set up. "Let me guess. You never play video games either."

He shook his head and gave me a look that said I must be crazy. I bit my lip. Video games would wait. Baby steps, Clara, baby steps. I smirked to myself. "Popcorn?" He frowned. "That's totally unhealthy and fattening." I sighed. Poor Lex. So sheltered. I shook my head. "Lex, haven't you ever just gone to the movies and gorged yourself on popcorn?"

He frowned. "Why would I ever do something like that?" I laughed and leaned back on the couch. Educating Lex was going to be soo much fun. He definitely needed to learn how to have fun…

~Smallville~

Two movies and 3 bowls of popcorn later, (Lex had a freaking popcorn machine! So cool.) it was time for me to head home. I yawned and stretched. Lex yawned as well and I smirked. "So, how does slacking off feel?" He shook his head. "I admit. That was…interesting. Thank you."

I grinned. "So, what'd you think of the two movies?" He tilted his head. "The first one was interesting. Not much surprises me, but that twist was unexpected." I nodded. Ocean's 11 had been pretty great. "That other one…it was unrealistic, but amusing." I laughed. Unrealistic? Please. If only he knew…

"But you have to admit it was good too." He nodded. "Yes. It was interesting to see how each character reacted to the prejudice against them. That Marie girl, especially." I nodded. "I've always felt sorry for Rogue. She doesn't have the physical appearance of a mutant like toad, but her powers still ostracize her from the rest of humanity."

Lex nodded. "And the dynamic between Magneto and the Professor was fascinating, but unreasonable. The idea that two friends that close could become enemies like that…"Lex shook his head. "Highly unlikely." I shrugged. "I don't know. It's possible. It happens every day. Magneto allowed himself to be blinded by his rage, ironically becoming the very type of person he hated as a child."

Lex nodded. "If he'd allowed the Professor to influence him more, maybe he wouldn't have turned out so cruel." I nodded. "Ever great power needs a balance. Without Magneto, the Professor wouldn't have realized how dangerous unchecked power was. He would have been blissfully ignorant of the dangers surrounding them. Magneto ended his naivety."

Lex tilted his head. "But is that a good thing? If what you're saying is true, Magneto destroyed the goodness within." I shook my head. "That's not the same thing. Magneto showed the Professor the harsh truth of the world, but gave him the determination to stop it. Destroying his goodness would mean the Professor turned against humanity as well."

He nodded. "So what you're saying is it's a good thing Magneto separated from the Professor." I frowned. "Not completely. If Magneto could have been saved, it would have been a lot better. The experience from Magneto combined with the Professor's wisdom and patience would have been an unstoppable force of good. They could have balanced each other out and kept each other in check."

He nodded. "Who knows what would have happened?" I shrugged. "I need to get home. This was really great." He stood up. "Do you need a ride?" I paused. "I'm not sure. It might be easier if I sneak in…then again, it is really late…" He smiled. "Well, while you're having you're having your inner debate I'm going to bring the car around."

I laughed. "Fine. You win." Lex drove me home and I had him drop me off a ways down our road so my parents didn't hear. "Thanks Lex. Sorry if I interrupted your work." He shook his head. "Anytime."

I snuck into my window quietly. I quickly changed into my pajamas before crawling into bed. I grinned as I fell asleep. It hadn't been a terrible night anyways. The next morning I decided on some warmer clothes. No need to draw unnecessary attention at school. Jeans, red tennis shoes and a red sweater would work. I walked downstairs. Mom and Dad were talking in the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway to listen.

"The distributor gets twelve five." Mom said. She was sitting at the table pouring over papers. Dad and her were talking money. "The feed bill for six months at five percent." Mom nodded. "Plus the mortgage at eight point two…and the harvester repairs brings us to…"

My brain quickly calculated the amount before I'd even realized it. "Fifty four thousand five hundred and one dollars and thirty-eight cents." Dad spun and looked at me. "Uh, Clara. Didn't see you there. We didn't mean for you to hear that."

I frowned. "You don't have to protect me dad. Is it really that bad?" They looked at each other before mom shrugged. "Yeah. It's pretty bad. We might have to take out a bank loan." I walked forward to scavenge some breakfast. "Another one? The interest alone would put us up to-" Mom caught me off before I could speak.

"Clara, don't." I shrugged. "Maybe I can help some more." She smiled. "You have. Last season you saved us four part-time hands." I shook my head, faking a serious expression. "That's not what I meant. I could quit high school. Maybe try out for a pro-sports team. Basketball or something."

My parents looked at me, both frowning deeply. I laughed. "Kidding! Just trying to lighten the mood." It was half true. Sometimes I just felt guilty that I wasn't contributing financially. I wish there was something I could do. I put the pop tart in the toaster.

Mom smiled. "As much as we'd loved to see your face on a cereal box, we'd settle for you getting to school on time." I spotted the clock and gasped. "Oh! Crap. I'm supposed to meet Chloe and Pete." I sped outside before I skidded to a stop. I sped back inside and caught my pop tart as it came out of the toaster. I grinned sheepishly. "Forgot!" I shoved half of it in my mouth and waved bye. "That's sixty-five thousand, two hundred-" Mom frowned. "Go!"

I grinned. "And one!" I laughed as I sped outside to meet Chloe and Pete. They said they were gonna wait for me. Usually I was late, but I caught them just on time. I grinned at Chloe. "So, hear from Sean?"

"Negatively." She said too quickly. She tried to recover. "Not that I was waiting by the phone or anything." I shook my head. Pete, ever the good sport, tried to make her feel better. "Maybe he got caught up. One time my sister didn't hear from a guy for a week. When she called to tell him off, it turned out his grandmother died."

I shook my head. Chloe laughed. "As much as I, uh, appreciate the spotlight, I'm fine." I nodded. "You're probably better off anyways. Sean's a total dog." Sean elbowed me. "Sean's not that bad. He's always been cool to me. Besides, just because you can't get over you're Luke crush, don't knock us for trying to make a love connection."

I scowled. "I do _not_ have a crush on Luke!" Chloe smirked. "Me thinks she protests too much." Pete smirked too. "Well, if you don't have a crush on Luke, then what's stopping you from asking somebody else out?"

I frowned. "Like who?" Chloe grinned. "How about Pete here?" Pete and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Ew, that's beyond gross Chloe." Pete nodded. "Clara's like my sister…just, no." Chloe shrugged. "Just trying to help. Besides, we all know Clara's too cowardly to ask Luke out anyway."

I immediately stopped laughing and drew myself up to full height. "Excuse me?" Chloe grinned. "You heard me. You'd never have the guts to actually ask somebody like Luke out." I scowled. "Wanna bet?"

Chloe clapped her hands. "Yes! Okay. I'll bet you coffee for a week that you can't ask Luke out by the end of the day." I smiled. "Throw in a dozen chocolate cookies and you have a deal." She nodded and we shook hands on it. Pete shook his head. "You two are way too competitive." I shrugged. I could care less about Luke, but nobody called me a coward. I brushed past both of them, grinning widely. I'll show them cowardly.

Whether I wanted to or not, I was going to go on a date with Luke Lang.


	13. Cool Part 2

**AN: Okay, so I finally fixed it! Hopefully this new format will be easier to read. Sorry about the past chapters but I just don't have time to go back and edit every single one. But from now on they should be better. Lemme know what you think.**

**Cool Part 2**

Lex POV

I drove to the Kent farm, pulling up in the driveway. I knocked on the front door, but there was no answer. I walked around the house and spotted Martha Kent working. I walked towards her. She spun around to face me, the chainsaw she held coming way too close for my liking. I held up my hands. "Whoa. I come in peace." She gasped, ripping her ear muffs off.

"Lex! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." She turned off the chainsaw and set it to the side. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I shrugged, trying to pass off my surprise. "I'm just glad you weren't welding."

She smiled warmly. "So what brings you out here in the middle of the day?"

I put my hands in my pockets. "Those artichokes of yours. I need about thirty of them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thirty? That's a lot of artichokes."

I nodded, avoiding her eyes.. "I'm hosting a dinner tomorrow night for the local farming community…just an informal talk about some financial options. A lot of farms in town are having money trouble."

I could see the wheels turning in her head as she frowned. "Most people aren't looking for more loans."

I nodded. Such reaction was understandable, which is why I'd prepared an answer. "I'm offering my role as an investor-help people modernize and expand. This town once grew twenty percent of the corn in the state. Smallville was a heavy hitter. It just lost the drive to stay competitive."

"Or its connections." She said eagerly to defend her town.

I smiled. "If this town ever had connections, they wouldn't have named it 'Smallville.' Your husband hasn't exactly kept his feelings about me a secret, but I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts on my proposal even if you're not interested."

Martha smiled sympathetically. "Jonathan doesn't hate you. It's just... your family's track record hasn't been the best in this town."

I frowned, looking down at the ground. I knew about the legacy my father created. It was my main encouragement for trying to do better. "Tell him I intend to change that." The other reason I was trying to help the Kent's was, obviously, Clara. When I'd found out the farm was in trouble, I realized what trouble it could mean for Clara's future.

Without the farm, her future was basically decided for her. Clara had the ability to do so much more. I could already tell that. After the meeting with Martha Kent, I decided to go to the Beanery. Well, more like I was avoiding more boring work at home.

Sometimes I loved my work and other times I just wanted to burn all of the files. I placed my order and went to go sit down when I spotted Luke sitting in one of the chairs. He was reading a brochure for a show in Metropolis. I nodded at him. "That's a great exhibit. Caught it in St. Petersburg."

He looked up, surprised. "Oh. Hey Lex. Whitney and I are going to Metropolis tomorrow. Thought we'd swing by and check it out." I raised an eyebrow. "The cheerleader's interested in thousand year old art?" I was actually surprised _he _wanted to go, but let nobody say I wasn't tactful.

Luke shrugged. "Actually, it was her idea." I nodded. "Models of Egyptian tombs doesn't really sound like her thing." He frowned. "For somebody who wants people to keep an open mind, you sure are quick to judge." I bit my tongue and sat in a chair nearby.

Whitney ran up and wrapped her arms around Luke. "Hey baby." I pretended not to listen in as Whitney made an excuse about how she couldn't make it to Metropolis. I smirked as I did a mental ' I told you so' towards Luke. I paid for the coffee and left when I quite literally ran into Clara.

She was looking at Luke through the window with a strange expression on her face. I chalked it up to her crush. I could fix that. An idea formed in my head. I smiled and walked towards her. "You know, he's free tomorrow night." She jumped and turned to me, a blush creeping up her neck to cover her face. "Lex!" I smirked in victory.

Clara POV

I spun around in surprise. "Lex!" I blushed. I couldn't believe he'd caught me scoping out Luke. Ew. I curse Chloe and the bet mentally. "Hey Clara. You should ask him out." I frowned. "He has a girlfriend, Lex." I definitely didn't want Lex to think I was a home wrecker.

"A high school girlfriend isn't a wife. She's an obstacle. You know, I bet if you ask Luke to go with you to the Radiohead concert in Metropolis tomorrow, he'll say yes."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And if I do…"

He grinned confidently. "I'll give you the tickets." I froze.

This was getting interesting. A week of coffee, a dozen cookies and a free concert? "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "You're my friend. I figure somebody should benefit from my experience."

I raised an eyebrow. "Please don't elaborate on that." He rolled his eyes. I bit my lip. Was it really fair to Luke to use him as a bet? Was it worth it. I decided to deflect. "I can't just ask him out."

"The hardest thing to do is tell the guy you love that you like him." My eyes shot to Lex. Don't tell me he thought I was besotted with Luke too? Then again, this might help me with the bet… Yes, it was decided. I was a jerk. Lex, however, mistook my pause for hesitation. "If you do it in the next sixty seconds, you get the tickets and a round trip limo ride…starting, now."

I smirked inwardly. What could I say? Lex could be very convincing. I grabbed the tickets out of Lex's hand and marched directly into the coffee shop. I cut across to Luke. "Hey, Luke. You busy?"

He nodded. "Swamped. That's why I'm sitting in a coffee shop attempting to wade through a Russian classic." I frowned and wanted to bolt right there. Could I really deal with an entire evening of his company? Again, he mistook my silence. "I'm kidding, Clara. What's up?"

Of course he was kidding. He sucked at sarcasm, though. "Well, there's this thing tomorrow night." He set down his book. "Define 'thing'." I shrugged. "Concert. Radiohead. I have and extra ticket and was wondering if you'd want to go."

He shrugged. "I don't know…" I wanted to pull my hair out. A fake date was not supposed to be this difficult!

"Please? I _really_ don't feel safe going by myself…and I don't want to waste the ticket…you'd be doing me a _huge_ favor." His eyes lit up and I mentally grinned. Guys could be easy, so long as they thought they were getting to be the hero. Case in point, Lex trying to help me out with my "crush" on Luke. All I had to do is swallow my pride for a bit and those chocolate chip cookies were all mine…

"Sure, Clara. I'd be happy to escort you." Luke nodded. I grinned in victory.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and walked out. Cookies, coffee, a free concert and a limo ride! If it wasn't for Luke, this would have been a perfect mix. I smirked at Lex who was waiting for me outside. "Thank you for the Limo, Lex. I promise to bring it back in reasonable condition."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "You're up to something."

I grinned evilly. "Why, Lex. I don't know what you're talking about."

He shrugged. "Okay, but you'll tell me eventually."

I shrugged. "Sure. After tomorrow." Chloe and I had decided we couldn't tell anybody about the bet until the date was over. If we told, the stakes were doubled and given to the winner.

The next day at school I gleefully told Chloe that she had lost. She gasped. "Let me get this straight. You went in for a cappuccino and came out with a date with Luke Lang?" I grinned. "Technically it's not a date. It's a bet."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Even with the 'I'm an innocent farm girl too scared to visit the big city' routine, it's pretty great."

Pete laughed. "Well, how'd you score the tickets?"

Chloe frowned. "I'm guessing a follically challenged individual to thank for that."

I rolled my eyes. "I know what you're thinking. I didn't tell him about the bet. Yes, Lex hooked me up. Actually Chloe, I have you to thank."

"Me?" She looked surprised.

I nodded. "Yep. Without this bet, I wouldn't have been caught by Lex staring at Luke and I wouldn't get to go see Radiohead in CONCERT!" I did a little victory dance.

Chloe stuck out her tongue and Pete rolled his eyes. Chloe sighed. "Well, at least I'm good for something."

I laughed and then quickly sobered when I saw Sean coming towards Chloe. He looked freezing. His skin was pale and I swear he had icicles on his skin. Pete nudged Chloe. "Maybe this is your chance."

Sean shivered, grinning at Chloe. "Chloe…don't I owe you a phone call?"

Chloe nodded, tucking a hair behind her ear. "Well, what are you doing now?"

Chloe shrugged. "I got to put the paper to bed…but maybe later…" Sean had already turned away and ignored her.

He ran over to Jenna Barnum. "Jenna…Jenna! Wait up."

Chloe looked physically crushed. "Okay, I was playing barely-hard-to-get. What's the problem? Clara Kent gets a date with Luke Lang, and suddenly there's no luck left for the rest of us."

She frowned and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Cheer up Chloe. He's not worth it. Besides, I need your fashion genius to help me pick out my outfit tonight."

Chloe smiled a bit. "Well, if you're gonna beg…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just meet me at my house tomorrow."

She grinned and agreed. "By the way, I want my cookies fresh and hot by next week."

Chloe smirked. "Whatever." The next day went by excruciatingly slow. I practically raced home to get ready. I put my bag up in my room before coming downstairs. "Hello, citizens."

Mom frowned at my dad. "I don't know this child. Where's the moody one, lives upstairs, runs real fast?"

I grinned. "Oh she's going on a date tonight…not a real date, but a bet induced awesome concert date."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Bet?" I shrugged. It didn't matter if my parents knew. Mom smiled. "And who might this concert-not-date be with?"

I scowled. "Chloe bet me I wouldn't ask Luke out. Lex hooked me up with the tickets and the Limo."

Mom patted my back. "I'm sure you'll survive one evening in his company."

Dad was frowning. "Lex, huh? I guess Lex has worked out all our plans this evening."

I shrugged. "I guess I should have asked earlier, but I can go right?"

Mom cut off dad before he could speak. "Of course you can. But isn't Luke going out with Whitney?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't even stand the guy, Ma. Both our virtue are completely safe. I'm only in it for the chocolate chip cookies."

Mom shook her head. "Yes, I'm so glad that you accept chocolate chip cookies as in exchange for dates."

I snickered at dad's aghast expression. I heard a knocking at the door. "Come in."

"Hello, hello?" Chloe stepped into the kitchen. I grinned. "Good to see you, Chloe. You ready to do the impossible?" Chloe smirked. "Of course." Mom and dad hugged me bye. "We'll be at Lex's if you need us." I nodded before ushering Chloe to my room.

I gestured to my closet. "Do your worst."

She shrugged. "Pick out something." I grabbed my checkered button up out of the closet.

She cringed. "Burn that. What else you got?"

I sighed…I could check the laundry basket, but…"

Chloe sighed. "You have the weird ability to never get cold. Why don't you utilize that? You have to have a cute skirt or something."

"I might…aha!" I grabbed a knee length skirt. I left the mini skirt in the closet. I didn't want Luke to get the wrong idea. "Now all I need is a shirt."

She stood up and ruffled through my closet. She grabbed a long sleeve V-neck with a design on the neck. She held it up to me. "Blue's a good color for you."

I looked at the shirt suspiciously. "Really?"

She nodded. "Now, how are you with heels?"

My smile fell. "We have a…complicated relationship."

She grinned. "Well, that relationship is about to become very intimate." She held up a pair of heels that I swore I'd hidden in the back of my closet. I shook my head. "Oh, no. Not going to happen."

She sighed. "Fine. We'll save these for his annual birthday party."

I sighed in relief. "You are impossible." She shrugged gleefully. "It comes with the territory."

I laughed. "Whatever. Go on and get back to your precious torch. I got to get dressed."

She grinned. "Fine. Go on and have fun with your hot date."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I really wasn't kidding when I said I didn't have a crush on Luke." She gave me an 'are you joking' look. I nodded. "Seriously. The only reason I asked him out was because of the bet." I shrugged. "I'm a sucker for chocolate…I mean Luke is hot, but a few fries short of a happy meal."

She laughed. "Well, good to know you can get a date with somebody you don't even like and I can't even get a guy to call me back."Just then her phone rang. "Um…Let me take this. I'll be right back." I nodded and got dressed.

I looked in the mirror. "Not bad, Clara." I turned around a bit, grinning. Instead of those scary heels I'd opted for dark blue flats. She came back into the room with a weird look on her face.

I frowned. "What's up?" She looked up at me. "You won't believe who just called me. Sean." I raised an eyebrow. "Did he apologize for being a jerk?" She bit her lip. "He said he wasn't feeling well."

I snorted. "I saw him running off with Jenna. She must have made him feel better."

"W-well he said it was over between them." Chloe stuttered. Chloe never stuttered. I sighed. "You really like him, don't you?"

She smiled. "He may be a little intellectually challenged, but he's really hot. Besides, he begged to get together tonight just to talk, so I told him he could bring me a coffee at the Torch."

I laughed. "Sound like a date." I teased.

She blushed. "It's not a date…it's a fact finding mission to see if he's worthy of a date."

I shrugged. "Do what you want, but be careful. Sean is a pig and he's definitely not one of those guys you need to be alone with."

Chloe scowled momentarily. "I'm all grown up, Clara. I can take care of myself."

I put up my hands in defense. "That's fine. But you're my friend and I still worry." She smiled. "I'm fine. See you later. I got to get ready."

Lex had the Limo pick me up and we went down the short way to Luke's. We started on the trip. Everything was really great…except for the company. Don't get me wrong. He was really nice and sweet…but we had nothing in common. The silence was strained and awkward. "So…I've never been in a limo before."

Luke grinned. "I have. Once. Nell got one to go to the Metropolis Sharks game last year. But it was nowhere near as nice as this." I shrugged. "Beats another night of defensive reading." He shot me a sidelong glance. "You've been doing it since we were kids. Whenever the world gets disappointing, you retreat into a book." I frowned slightly. Well, good going Clara. I spoke up. "There are worse things."

He shook his head. "Nah, you're right. It's just easier than dealing with life, you know?"

I nodded. "I do the same with astronomy and running."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Running I get, but astronomy?"

I nodded. "I look at different world and wonder what my life would be like there. The universe is so much bigger than we realize. It's beautiful."

He shrugged. "Yeah, if you like that sort of thing." I sighed. Astronomy was a huge part of my life and Luke just successfully put me off any other conversation. I looked for a distraction and spotted the TV. Curious, I flipped it on. It was a news broadcast. "…And in Smallville tonight, police are seeking seventeen year old Sean Kelvin after the mysterious death of a fellow Smallville High student Jenna Barnum, Whose body was found early this afternoon..."

My jaw dropped. Luke coughed in surprised. "No way…" I frowned. "Stop the car." They pulled over at the Beanery and Luke grabbed my arm as I tried to leave.

"Where are you going, Clara?" I frowned. "It's complicated, but I have to go check on Chloe. You can go ahead to the concert if you want."

He shook his head. "I can't go without you."

I wanted to roll my eyes. "Then stay here. I have to go. I'll try to make it back. If you change your mind, the limo's all yours." As soon as his back was turned I sped off in the direction of the school. Chloe's date with Sean was about to be cut short…

I rescued Chloe from the heat-sucking Sean, and got her home. Suddenly the power started spazzing out across town. It had to be Sean. I sped to the power relay station, but he was already gone. Ice covered a large hole in the fence. It must have been how he entered the place. Where could he be going next?

A thought struck me. Lex's mansion had a generator. He'd mentioned it before. That must be Lex's next target. My heart leaped. Mom and Dad were there with Lex! I turned and started running. I had to make it in time. As I approached I spotted Whitney's car. It looked like somebody had slammed on breaks. I looked around for people, but there was nobody to be found. Sighing, I turned around only to face Sean. His hands reached for my throat and I felt the heat draining from my body.

I collapsed to the ground and watched Sean walking away. "Thanks for the warm up Clara." I couldn't feel anything. My entire body was numb…cold. Would I recover in time to stop Sean? Would I recover at all? I struggled to stay awake before the darkness fell over me.


	14. Cool Part 3

**Cool Part 3**

Lex POV

Jonathan and Martha Kent were still suspicious. Well, Martha seemed accepting, but Jonathan was too stubborn. Couldn't they see I was just trying to do what's right? I wanted Clara to have a good future. It didn't hurt that I saw great promise in the Kent farm. With the right backing, they could do great things. The lights flickered before coming back on.

I nodded to them. "Good to know the generator works. Power must have blown. Where were we?"

Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe you were explaining how you could single-handedly save the family farm."

Martha put a hand on her husband's arm. "Jonathan..."

I shrugged. "Its okay, Mrs. Kent. I understand your husband's skepticism. Your farm's drowning in debt. We both know it. All I'm trying to do is offer you a hand but you keep slapping it away."

Jonathan scowled. "I learned a long time ago from a man much smarter than myself that you need to solve your own problems."

I bit back a frown. "Your father lived in different times, and he had his share of help. It seems government subsidies carried him through a number of lean years." I handed over the file I'd gotten from public records.

Martha frowned. "Where did you get these?"

I stepped back to give them some space. "It's a matter of public record. I'm making a business offer. I had to do my due diligence." I didn't mention I'd found them while doing some personal research on Clara's adoption. That probably wouldn't have encouraged them any.

Jonathan was still wary. "Why are you so interested in our family, Lex?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "Clara brought me back from the Mr. Kent. When she reached in and pulled me out, she gave me a new life. Your father put his family's future over his own pride. Are you willing to do that?" Martha looked interested so I quickly outlined my plans for the farm.

"So you would give us the latest farming equipment and technology." I nodded at Martha. Jonathan even looked interested. "All in exchange for our independence?"

I nodded encouragingly. "My influence will be minimal, but existing, yes. It's a partnership."

I could tell he didn't like an idea of a partnership with me. He scowled. "We could get a loan."

I was growing frustrated. "Or you could allow me help you get to the point where you never need someone like me again."

Martha stepped up to play mediator. I wondered if she had a lot of practice at home. "I'll admit, it looks generous."

I smiled. "It is."

Jonathan butted in. "Which begs the question, "What does Lex Luthor get out of all this?"

I shrugged. "I believe there's profit to be made. I'm not exactly in the charity business." Jonathan scowled. "Like father, like son."

I bristled at that. "Would you rather accept a charity offering Mr. Kent? I didn't think so. You want to save your farm, and I want to save your farm." He didn't look convinced.

I sighed. "Take some time to think about it. I'm sure you'll see the benefits outweigh your other options." I offered a toast. "To the future."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Whitney burst in. Whitney was being supported by Luke. Her ankle looked hurt. Martha rushed towards them. "Whitney!"

Luke looked at her. "She's okay." Wait. If he was here with Whitney, where was… Martha apparently had the same thought as me because after she got Whitney sitting down she turned to Luke. "Where's Clara?"

Luke explained how Clara had freaked out over the news announcement and ran off. I frowned. "This kid sounds dangerous. I've got the gate down and the alarm on. You're staying here until they find Sean."

I glanced at Luke. "Sorry about your date." Whitney glared at me but said nothing.

I looked at Jonathan. "Have you found Clara, yet?"

He shook his head. "No, and I'm still getting the answering machine at home." I frowned. If Clara was out here with a crazed psycho on the loose…the chances were not good. Just then the lights dimmed out. Somebody hit the generator. I grabbed a few flashlights and handed them to the Kents. "Here you go."

Jonathan nodded. "Thanks. I'll go check the front gate."

I frowned. "It should be secure…" He was already running out of the room.

Martha nodded. "And I'll check the generator. Where is it?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's on the side of the house, but I can get it-" She already ran away too. A frown pulled at my lips. Something weird was going on. The Kents knew more than they let on.

Clara POV

I felt the heat returning to my body. I sat up as soon as I was able and rushed to the mansion. I remembered spotting the generator at the side of the house when I was first looking for the garage. When I got there, Sean was talking to my mom. I scowled. "Stay away from her!" I stepped between them. "Mom, run."

"But Clara-" I cut her off. "Now, mom! Get inside." Mom ran off and Sean leered after her. "That's your mom? She's hot."

I glared at him. "You need a hospital." In my mind I added 'you sick twisted pervert'. A lesson I'd learned early was to not antagonize the crazy people.

He scowled. "What are they gonna do? Put me under an electric blanket? I need heat, Clara…contact. That's the only thing that works. Every person's just another fix." He stepped forward. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're not getting into that house." He laughed. "Who's going to stop me, you? Brrr!" We fought for a good while until he knocked me to the ground. He straddled me. "I don't know what it is about you, hot stuff, but I haven't felt this good in two days. And when I'm done with you, there's your mom, your dad…and your friend Lex."

I scowled. "I won't let you hurt them!" I shoved him off me. He went flying into the lake and it froze over. I let out a huff of air that stayed visible in the chilly night. Why couldn't I save Sean, too? He was a jerk, yeah, but he didn't need to die.

The next day all during school Chloe looked really shaken up. I knew she still wasn't over the incident with Sean. After the final bell me and Pete saw her outside. She placed a single candle by the shrine to Jenna. I looked at Pete next to me. We shared a look of concern before we walked up to her. "You okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah. The memorial service is tomorrow. I was just thinking how that could have been me. All because some guy expressed some modicum of interest in me. I thought I was stronger than that."

I nudged her. "Hey. Everyone's searching for a soul mate. It's not a sign of weakness. If it makes you feel any better, I spent the entire day avoiding Luke like the plague."

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, I heard him trying to reschedule your 'date' for this weekend." I laughed. "Heaven forbid."

Pete smiled. "I can't believe both your nights got screwed up and _I_ ended up with the Limo." I laughed.

Chloe even cracked a smile. "How was that?"

He grinned. "Great. I even got another date lined up for next weekend."

Chloe shook her head. We turned to go towards the parking lot. "I'm swearing off men."

"We're not all bad." We turned towards the voice to see Lex standing there.

I raised an eyebrow at his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was heading to your farm and realized you were out of school. Think of it as an apology that last night didn't work out. But at least you got free coffee out of it." He was referring to the coffee we'd had at the mansion after the freezing incident, but Chloe misinterpreted.

Chloe spun to face me and shoved a finger in my face. "I knew it! You totally told Lex about the bet. Why else would he give you those tickets and the Limo?"

Lex raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What bet?"

Chloe's face fell and I laughed. "Well, he knows _now_ little miss blabbermouth. And since _you_ are the one that told him I believe you owe me two weeks' worth of coffee and two dozen chocolate chip cookies."

Chloe frowned. "No fair!" I shrugged. "A deal's a deal. You're the one that agreed to the rules…and the one that broke them." She scowled.

Pete laughed, nodding to Lex. "Clara and Chloe have a bit of a competitive gambling streak."

Lex smirked. "Really?"

I frowned at Pete. "It was one bet. I won. I get cookies and chocolate. Chloe learned never to call me a coward and I was actually able to tolerate Luke's presence for more than an hour."

Lex bit back a laugh. "You ready to go?"

I nodded. "Sure." I waved goodbye to Chloe and Pete and followed Lex. Great. Now I'd have to explain about Luke.

Lex POV

Clara buckled her seatbelt and I pulled out of the parking lot. She was avoiding looking at me. "So let me get this straight. You asked Luke out, as a bet." She nodded. "And when you were looking at him in the coffee shop window…?"

She shrugged. "I was deciding if coffee and cookies were worth spending an evening with Luke. I'd actually decided against it when you showed up with the tickets." She blushed. "Sorry Lex. I couldn't resist. And I couldn't tell you about the bet without forfeiting."

"I thought you liked Luke."

She scowled. "Why does everybody keep saying that? I liked him for like two seconds at the beginning of the year. I talked to him and realized what a bore he is. Yes, he's cute, but his personality of a potato is not appealing at all."

I smirked. "I take it the not-date didn't go well?"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "It was awful! I almost jumped out of the limo a few times. Luke was everything I expected him to be, unfortunately."

I glanced over at her. "Something tells me he said something particularly hurtful."

She groaned. "You are way too good at reading people, Lex. He mocked my astronomy. I almost smashed his head into the Limo seat just so he'd stop droning on about how terrible it is that his aunt doesn't understand him and his life is _so_ difficult. And when he first got in the Limo he looked at me and said 'Are you really wearing _that_ to a concert?'"

I frowned. "You looked fine to me."

She sighed. "Well, thanks Lex…sorry for going on a tirade there."

I shrugged. "What are friends for?"

She snickered. "Chloe's face was hysterical when she realized you didn't know about the bet."

I smirked to myself. "Well, I'm glad I helped you out, albeit unknowingly. I think I deserve a few chocolate chip cookies as reward for being such a dedicated friend." Clara laughed. "Sure thing, Lex. But I must warn you, Chloe sucks at cooking."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you bet chocolate chip cookies?" She grinned. "Because there is nothing that Chloe hates more than cooking and doing dishes." I shook my head as we pulled up her driveway. "You do have an evil genius in you."

Clara grinned cheekily as she grabbed her bag and got out. "Well, don't tell my dad. I'd hate for him to find out about my secret identity. See ya Lex." She waved goodbye and headed into the house. Speaking of Jonathan Kent…I sighed and got out of the car. Clara started towards her house. I found Jonathan in the barn.

"Good afternoon. I heard you took out a bank loan."

He didn't look up from his work. "Did you?"

I inwardly frowned. "Frankly after our conversation last night, I'm surprised. Do you despise me that much?"

He stood up and faced me. "Believe it or not, Lex, some things actually have nothing to do with you. I decided to bet on my family."

I frowned. "But you're not just betting on the farm. You're betting with Clara's future. I'm just trying to ensure it."

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Yeah? Well so am I. And I don't appreciate you suggesting otherwise."

"The bank isn't your friend. They'll kill you with interest while waiting for you to fail." Why couldn't he just understand that I wanted to help?

He scowled. "Well at least with the bank, I know where I stand."

I stood up straighter. "I've never done a single thing to hurt you, Mr. Kent. Whatever my father did was his problem and I'm doing all I can to change that." I frowned. "I know you don't believe me, but I genuinely want to help you."

He frowned. "You seem very interested in this family, Lex. Why?"

"Clara is my friend. I want to help."

His eyes narrowed. "Just make sure you stay _friends._" I blinked, surprised. Was he insinuating that Clara and I…? I scowled. "I would never do anything to harm Clara. I'm not that kind of person, Mr. Kent. Best of luck, and when you change your mind, my offer still stands."

I walked silently back to the car. Me and Clara? That was ridiculous. She was far too young. And we were just friends. Preposterous. How could he even imagine something like that? I slid into the car and put the key in the ignition. "Lex!" I turned to see Clara waving by. "Drive slower." I shook my head. She never gave up an excuse to use that joke. I waved back to her as I drove off.

Clara was still waving in my rear view mirror until I turned the corner. I shook my head. Yes. It was absolutely impossible.


	15. Hourglass Part1

**AN: So. Found my old laptop that crashed and good news! It had a bunch of chapters from my old stories that hadn't been published. So I'll be able to post some more. I wasn't gone, just depressed about not having the story. SO HERE YOU GO!**

**Hourglass Part 1**

Clara POV

Pete and I climbed out of his truck and walked into Smallville's home for the elderly. Pete was grumbling as we walked down the hallway. "Man, I can't believe you talked me into this."

I rolled my eyes. "Every Smallville High student needs thirty hours of community service."

He frowned. "I know, but I could have spent it lifeguarding the girl's swimming class at the Y… instead of hanging out with the denture crowd."

I laughed. "Yes, because I would have had a blast watching my friend drool over girls in swimsuits. You promised we would do our project together."

He sighed. "I know. You're lucky you're such a good friend, or I would split."

I laughed. "I'm flattered." Just then Luke walked out of one of the rooms. I groaned. Maybe I could sneak by and he wouldn't see me…

"Hey Clara, Pete." I frowned. "Luke. Didn't know you volunteered here."

Cause if I did, I would be joining Pete in swim class… Luke nodded. "Yeah. You part of the companion program?"

I nodded. "I'm reading to Cassandra."

Luke frowned. "She's, uh, an interesting woman…" He leaned in. "Some of the nurses say she can see the future." I smiled. Figures I'd get the interesting one. Luke walked off and Pete gave me a look. I glared at him and nudged him over. I shrugged. "Come on. Let's go meet Cassandra."

We walked into her room and saw she was reading a book in Braille. Some weird light was coming from the book as she read…like from her fingers. I blinked, but it was gone. She looked up towards us as if she could see us. "It takes two of you to read to me now, does it?"

Pete and I looked at each other, confused. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in."

I walked towards her, curious. "How'd you know there were two of us?"

She chuckled. "I'm blind, not deaf. I heard your friend's shoes squeaking all the way down the hallway."

"Can you really tell the future?" Pete blurted out.

I nudged him in the side. "Way to go, Pete. Real subtle."

She smiled. "What's your name young man?"

Pete fidgeted. "Pete. Pete Ross." She chuckled. "Well, Mr. Ross, if you want your fortune told, go to the circus." I snickered. Cassandra shifted and her book fell to the floor.

Me and Pete both went for it, but he stopped me. He bent down to pick up the book and handed it to Cassandra. She grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Oh…It is a long walk home, Mr. Ross. Check your pockets."

Pete frowned and checked them. "Crap. Left my keys in my car." He glanced at me. "You're on your own." He ran at the door and I stared at Cassandra. She smirked at me.

"Now…your name is?"

I grin. "Clara. Clara Kent. I'd shake your hand, but after that I'm more than weirded out."

She nodded. "Fair enough. Now, you came for a story, correct?" I nodded.

She gestured to the shelves of books. "Pick one. I've heard them all. The top shelf is my favorite."

I walked over to the shelf and selected _Wuthering Heights_. We read for about half an hour before Cassandra started coughing. "Water…" I gave her a glass of water, but it slipped from her hands, shattering. She was wide eyed as if shocked. I frowned. "What's the matter?"

She reached a hand out, brushing against my face. "Somebody close to you is going to die soon." I pulled back, shocked. Was this for real? A little bit later it was found that Luke had lost his old person…how is that even possible?! The wheelchair was found in the koi pond. Can anybody say weird? How do you lose an entire person?

Either way, I couldn't help but think about what Cassandra had said. It made me realize how easily all of my family could slip away. A single accident was all it took. So far, the only thing that hurt me was those meteor rocks. But what about everyone else? Sickness, car accidents, bullets, even age. Everyone around me was susceptible to death. I'd saved lives before, like Lex and others. But what happened when I wasn't there to save them?

I ran home. Nobody was in the house so I checked in the barn. Mom and dad were cutting wood planks with the buzz saw. I panicked and turned off the machine. My parents looked at me strangely. I blushed. "Guys, when you need stuff like this done, just ask me. That's what I'm here for."

Mom took off her safety goggles. "Is something bothering you, Clara?"

I scowled. My mom was far too perceptive. "No! I just think we should start putting safety first. If you haven't noticed, this stuff is pretty dangerous."

My dad chuckled. "Well this _is_ a farm. It kind of goes along with the territory. Seriously, Clara, what's going on?"

I sighed and sat down heavily. They'll think I'm going crazy. "Well...when I was at the retirement center, I met this blind lady." I took in a deep breath. "I know this sounds crazy, but she can see the future."

My mom laid a hand on my shoulder. "And what did she tell you?"

I looked down. "She said that somebody close to me was going to die soon."

My dad shook his head disbelievingly. "Listen, Clara... you can't let some old...lady scare you with a half baked prediction. She probably does it to scare the nurses away."

I shook my head. "She told Pete he'd be walking home. Seconds later he realized that he'd locked his keys in his car! Doesn't that mean anything?"

My mom shook her head. "No one can tell the future."

Yes, just like nobody's can control fire, turn people to popsicles., or be able to survive being hit by a car going 60 mph. I scowled. "What if _she_ can?! What if she told me because there's something I can do about it?"

My mom sighed. "Then she should have given you some more information to go on."

My dad nodded. "And even she can predict the future, there's nothing she can do to control it. Nobody can."

I sighed. "Well, doesn't matter what I think. The truth is the truth. Look, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting the guys at the Beanery."

My mom gave me a hug. "I know you're worried sweetie, but you're young. You're supposed o be having fun." I rolled my eyes.

Harry POV

$2.75 for a cup of coffee. Absolutely ridiculous. Why in my day...focus now Harry. You're here for a reason. I looked up and saw a group of kids enter. That Luke fellow was one of them, along with two ladies. The brunette was talking. Luke responded. "Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?!"

I hid my smirk behind my cup of coffee. The blonde shook her head. "No...that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards." They sat themselves at the table in front of me.

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe he was kidnapped?"

Luke frowned. "Who'd want to kidnap Harry? He's just a harmless old man." I nearly snorted my coffee at that. I sat back and continued eavesdropping.

The blonde laughed. "Maybe a koi turned into a piranha and ate him." I chuckled slightly.

The brunette shook her head in disbelief. "Hey. You asked for my help. I'm just thinking outside the box."

I smiled. "I like your theory."

The sassy blonde jumped and turned around. "You know, you might want to work on you eavesdropping technique."

I shrugged. "Sorry. I'm uh, new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate."

It was a poor choice of words, I'll admit. But the blonde thought it was funny. "Yeah, we congregate here often."

The brunette elbowed her friend. "Hey. I'm Clara. The rude one's Chloe and this is..."

"Luke Lang." I supplied. He looked at me in surprise and I backtracked. "The name tag was a big clue."

He glanced down at his name tag and laughed. "Oh yeah..."

I nodded at them "Well, good luck finding your old person." I could really have some fun here. But first there's something I have to do...that piano at the retirement home has been mocking me for far too long.

Clara POV

I was unloading the delivery truck at Lex's when I heard a screeching sound of tires. I spun around to see who else but Lex flying into our driveway. I scowled as he made a particularly sharp turn. He skidded to a stop directly in front of me. Lex opened the door and stepped out. I frowned. Didn't he realize how dangerous his driving was? He'd almost died once. "You might consider rounding those curves at a speed that won't break the sound barrier."

And I should know. I'd done it plenty of times. Lex got out and walked towards me. "Where's the fun in that?" He was smirking..._smirking_! Didn't he realize how serious I was?

I scowled. "Seriously, Lex. You could get hurt."

He laughed."Why the sudden interest in my health?" I blushed and looked away. He was right. I sounded like a worried girlfriend. "I met this woman at the retirement center...and she can kinda see the future."

Lex snorted. "Yeah? She tell you your future?"

Great. Why do I even speak? I spun away from him but he followed me. We started walking towards the kitchen. He nodded at the crate in my arms. "You want me to help you with that?"

I shook my head. It'd be no bother for me but the thought was nice. I sat the box at the back entrance of the mansion. I swallowed, finding the words to answer his original question. "Not exactly. She said somebody very close to me was going to-" I cut myself off, not even able to finish the sentence.

Lex nodded. "Die?" I nodded.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you consider me somebody close to you? I'm honored."

I rolled my eyes. "Quit fooling around Lex. You know you're my friend. And look. I know it sounds nuts, but when you talk to her, it's like she really knows."

Lex chuckled. "Come on, Clara. She knows when she has a good audience."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like my parents."

He smirked. "Well, that's a first." He gestured to the door. "You thirsty?"

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks." We walked inside and continued our conversation in his study. "Lex, I'm telling you this woman is the real deal."

Lex shrugged. "Then the question you've gotta ask yourself is...do you really wanna know the future?"

I shrugged. "Don't you wish you knew how it was all gonna turn out?"

Lex tossed me a bottle of water and I twisted the cap open. It tasted pretty good after having a long day of work. "Life's a journey, Clara. I don't wanna go through it following a road map."

The word 'road' reminded me of driving again. "Still, it wouldn't kill you to drive slower."

Lex smirked. "Why? I have you as a friend. You changed my future once, right?"

I sighed. "Please, Lex. Just for my peace of mind?"

He nodded. "Fine, Clara. For you, my friend."

I sighed. "I got some more deliveries to make." I turned to leave but Lex's voice stopped me. "You never told me this woman's name."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't interested."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll ask her for some stock market tips."

My shoulder's slumped. He was still teasing me. "Cassandra Carver." I left without saying goodbye. Did nobody think this was as serious as I thought it was? Maybe I should check back in with Miss Carver.

When I got there Luke was still worried about that Harry guy. Apparently he was a wanted criminal who murdered his piano teacher's son. Creepy. Anyways, I came here for a reason. I stepped inside the doorway to Miss Carver's room. "Are you going to come in or not, Miss Kent?" I jumped.

How did she know it was me? "How do you do that?"

She smiled. "When one sense goes, the others get...heightened. I'll admit, after yesterday I thought I'd never 'see' you again." She gestured to a chair beside her. "Sit."

I smiled and sat down. "What you told me yesterday...I can't get out of my head."

She smiled. "Imagine how _I _feel. When it first started happening, I thought it was a curse. I kept getting snapshots of things that I couldn't control."

I frowned. "When did they start?" Please don't say anything about the meteor...

"Well, it was when I first lost my sight. It's funny. I woke up that morning, like any other. Then the meteors came. One hit a field behind my house. The flash burnt my optic nerves."

Great. Another disaster due to me. I hung my head. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, dearie."

Actually it was. Cassandra sighed. "It's amazing how one moment can change your life forever."

I bit my lip. "My friends and family...they think that you're-"

She chuckled. "A fraud? Well, people are afraid of the unknown, Clara. They only want to know if everything is gonna turn out all right. I can't guarantee that. What I can show you are signposts on your journey. What you do with them is up to you."

If people are afraid of the unknown, would they be afraid of me? Of my abilities? Journey...that's what Lex had said. Could a peek really hurt? I sighed. "I've got so many questions. I'd just like a few answers."

She nodded and patted the bed next to her. "Closer." I sat down next to her. "Now, take my hand." Hesitantly I grabbed her hand. Nothing happened at first, but then our joined hands started to shake. A bright flash surrounded me. I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I was outside.

I was kneeling and there was a thunderstorm in progress. The lightning was flashing and the rain soaked me to the bone. I shivered violently. The only other time I'd felt the cold was during the "scarecrow" incident. It was absolutely pouring. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. I was in a cemetery and surrounded by gravestones. There was one for my father and my mom. I gasped. I felt tears burning the back of my eyes. No! It couldn't be.

I stood up and looked around, searching for any clue that this wasn't real. "Pete Ross...Chloe Sullivan..." the last bit of lightning flashed and I saw the last gravestone. "Lex Luthor." I stepped back, nearly tripping over one of the gravestones. "No! No...it can't be!"

I looked up and saw a continuous row of headstones as far as I could see. I felt sick to my stomach. This was my future? To have everyone I loved die around me without me being able to stop it. I cried out in horror and felt my hand jerk away from Cassandra. I leapt off the bed. I felt hot tears rolling down my face. I hated this. I didn't like showing weakness. I was above this...but no matter how I tried to convince myself, I just couldn't stop crying.

Cassandra gasped. "You saw that too?"

I shook my head in disbelief and turned to run out. "Clara!" I heard Cassandra calling my name but I didn't stop. I bumped into somebody on my way out but rushed past. I just wanted to go home.

My parents didn't even believe me. Not when I told them what I'd seen or that she'd lost her vision in a meteor shower. What if this is my destiny? To outlive everyone that I love? I don't want to be alone! So far I can't die. What if I just keep living, watching everyone around me die?!

Dad's wrong. I can't have control over my destiny. I can't stop everyone from dying. I'm just one person...and I might end up the last person on earth.


	16. Hourglass Part 2

**As an apology for my lateness in updating (Read last chapter's AN for details/explanation) I have created a lovely present for you. It's a crossover between Clara and Clark's universe. It's silly, breaks the fourth wall, and makes fun of a lot of Smallville stuff. Check it out on my profile, called Clark Meets Clara.**

**Hourglass Part 2**

Lex POV

Clara passed by me as I entered the retirement home. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked like she'd just seen her puppy get shot. I frowned. I called out to her but she was already gone. My frown turned into a scowl. I had a guess on what, or rather who, had made Clara upset. I stepped into the building. I decide to check out this Cassandra Carver for myself. Maybe she could give me some insight into why Clara was so...different.

And not just because she saved me. I didn't have many friends, but Clara had somehow become one. She was special...and now she was crying? That didn't sound like her at all. Maybe this psychic had something to do with it. The nurse pointed me in the right direction of Miss Carver.

There was a woman sitting outside on the patio chairs. I walked up behind her and grabbed a flower out of one of the pots. Doesn't hurt. I glanced at her. "Cassandra Carver?"

She froze. "Do those expensive shoes come with a name?"

I glanced down at my shoes. Do they really sound that different...? "Lex Luthor."

The woman looked unimpressed. "Oh. Of Luthor Everything Incorporated?"

I smiled a bit. She had spunk, much like Clara. "More or less."

"And what does the Savior of Smallville want with an old blind woman?"

I frowned. "You seem to have made a real impression on my friend Clara. Do you happen to be the reason she ran out of here crying?"

"If she wants to tell you, she will. Although I must warn you that trust is a two way street, Mr. Luthor...Now, did you just come here to stick up for her or was there another reason?"

I sat down across from her. "Clara's not an idiot, and she doesn't cry easily. If she says you know things, there must be something that made her think that. Now what did you tell her to make her so upset...besides the whole 'somebody close to you is going to die' thing."

Cassandra pursed her lips. "What I tell Clara is her business. Now, something tells me you aren't here for stock tips, Mr. Luthor..."

I leaned across the table. "Call me Lex. I was hoping you could give me some insight into Clara."

She frowned. "And you call her a friend, do you?"

I scowled. "She saved my life, but she's also a mystery." Cassandra laughed. "If women were meant to be understood they wouldn't be interesting."

She just wasn't getting it. I got a bit desperate. I had to know. "I'm willing to treat this as a professional service."

"Save your money. I couldn't tell you about Clara, even if I wanted to. I only see the future of the person I touch." She held out her hand. I rolled my eyes.

This was a waste of time. "I don't need to know my future."

"Why? Because your father already has it mapped out for you?" That hurt.

I leaned across the table and spoke lowly, barely containing my anger. "I believe we make our own destiny."

"And don't you want a glimpse of what it is you'll make? Maybe I'll see your _friend_ Clara...or maybe I'll see something else."

I stood up abruptly. What was she implying? "I don't care if you are a fraud or the real thing. If you upset Clara again with your stories then you will most certainly regret it. Yes, I do call her friend, but I'm also curious. Goodbye, Miss Carver. It's been... enlightening."

As I walked away she called to me. "Come back again, hmmm? When you're ready?" I didn't respond. It wasn't worth it. I needed to check on Clara.

Clara POV

I was in a very serious moping mood, contemplating whether or not to go for a run, when who do know but Lex himself stopped me. "Clara, I've been looking for you everywhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He frowned. "I saw you at the retirement center. You looked pretty upset."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What were you doing-oh, Lex, that's rich. You went to see Cassandra didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I was curious, I'll admit, but quit trying to change the subject. What did she say to make you so upset?"

I smirked. It was petty, I know, but I always resorted to sarcastic humor when I didn't want to deal with something. "Well aren't you just my knight in shining armor." Ooh. I realized the "shining" pun too late. Oh well.

He stopped me by stepping directly in my path. If I really wanted to get by it wouldn't be a problem, but the body language was loud and clear. "Clara, I'm serious. If this thing is a hoax, then it's really cruel for her to do this. If it's real...I want to help."

I snorted. "You can't help Lex. I'm pretty sure this is gonna happen." I frowned, more to myself than to Lex. "It wasn't even a psychic vision. It just made me realize the inevitable, the unavoidable and stuff I can't escape no matter how hard I try." He looked very concerned and even more confused.

I sighed. "Sorry I'm being so cryptic. It's just some stuff I need to work through on my own."

"Not even with your parents?" Lex questioned. Poor Lex. When would he realize I relied on him just as much (if not more) than my parents.

I scowled. "They don't understand. They don't even believe me about Cassandra, and-" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I frowned. "Chloe? Hold on. She only calls me for emergencies." Lex nodded in understanding.

"Hello, Clara?" Chloe's voice sounded frantic.

"Chloe? What's going on?" She sighed. "Look, I just need you to come by the torch, like now. It's huge and I think you'll want to take a look at this."

I frowned. "Well, okay-" She cut me off. "Good see you and a few. Bye!"

The line went dead and I frowned. "Well _that_ wasn't cryptic at all..."

I glanced at Lex. He waved me off. "Go. We'll talk later." I smiled at him. I turned to go but he grabbed my arm before I could leave. "And we will talk, Clara." I bit my lip before nodding. I gave him a quick hug goodbye. I obviously couldn't tell him everything, at least not yet, but he was always there for me. He was a good friend...albeit a bit too curious for my liking. Why is it that I, who has the most secrets of anyone, get the most curious and suspicious friends?

I'd deal with that grizzly bear when it was growling in my face. Right now I had to get to school.

When I'd finally arrived at school, it was to find Luke. He was having a panic attack over Chloe's 'Wall of Weird'. I still felt guilty about the meteor. Even though it was something I couldn't control it feels like my fault. I felt like I had caused all of this weird stuff to happen...even Luke's parents dying.

Anyways, Luke stormed out, angry that he was on Chloe's wall. I felt sorry for him that he'd lost his parents, honest, but I thought he was being a little immature. Chloe was just trying to figure it all out. Sometimes remembering bad things wasn't fun, but it didn't mean they hadn't happened. I of all people understood that. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Pete. "Hey Clara! There you are."

I smiled at him. "Hey Pete."

Chloe frowned. "Where's Luke?"

I shrugged. "Left. I think he's had enough weirdness for one day." I glanced at the papers that Pete was holding. "What've you got?"

Pete grinned. "So look. This guy was found dead. Blindfolded and strangled with a piano wire."

Chloe nodded. "Same signature Harry Volk used in 1945."

I nodded. "Sounds like a copy-cat to me."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "A copy-cat of a murder that happened sixty years ago? Two days after the original killer disappears? I don't think so."

I shrugged. "Harry's in a wheelchair. Not really in any condition to play serial killer any time soon."

Chloe had her 'I know something you don't' look. I sighed. "Fine. Tell me what you know..." She handed me a picture. "Harry from the 40s."

I frowned. "Looks exactly like the kid from The Beanery."

Pete looked at it. "Grandson?"

Chloe smiled. "Or it's Harry himself."

I tilted my head, considering."Oh, yeah. Let's go ask the retirement center if we can take a look at the time machine they keep out back."

Chloe frowned. "Well, fine. What do you think?"

I shrugged. "Let's go back to Harry's room. If somebody is playing copy-cat, maybe they sent fan mail." We rushed to the retirement center. Well, I say rushed. I sometimes forget how it feels to travel like normal people...I giggle to myself. Like the Doctor having to live time linearly with the Ponds. Had I really just compared my life to Doctor Who?

"Okay, what's with the creepy laugh?" I rolled my eyes at Pete. "Just a nerdy moment. Go about your business."

Chloe seemed to be hesitating as we neared our destination. "What if somebody sees us searching Harry's room?"

I smirked. "Please, Chloe. We're practically professional snoopers. We won't get seen in the first place."

"Clara? Is that you?" I froze as I recognized Cassandra's voice. I glanced at my friends and told them to go on ahead. I hesitantly walked towards Cassandra. "You left in a hurry before. Sit." Mechanically I sat in the chair beside her. She swallowed nervously. "I uh, hoped you'd come back."

I blushed. "Sorry...I just really freaked out."

She nodded. "Your young man was very concerned about you."

I frowned. "Who?"

She smiled. "That Luthor fellow. He seems nice, if not a bit odd. Then again, the rich are allowed to be a bit eccentric."

I frowned. "Lex? You're mistaken, he's not my- I mean, we're just friends."

"Hmm..." She said disbelievingly. "For now, maybe." I felt my eyes widen, but she kept speaking. "I want to know how you saw that."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Wasn't I supposed to?"

She shook her head. "Nobody ever has."

I thought this over. Maybe because of my connection to the meteors. This conversation wasn't going to end well. "Why me?"

She smiled. "We both know, Clara. You're not like other people."

I pulled away, panicked. "Yes I am."

She just smiled. "No, Clara. I've seen you...before we ever met. More than once, I've touched people, and I've seen such pain and despair in their future...but then you arrived, and the pain was gone." She turned towards me. "I think that's _your_ destiny, Clara...to help people. To save them from fear and darkness."

I sucked in a quick breath, feeling like the weight of the world had just been placed on my shoulders...maybe it had. Could I do all of those things? "How?"

"That's what you have to find out. You can fear the future, or you can embrace it...the choice is yours." She held out her hand to me. I took it; a bit more prepared and less scared than the first time. I saw flashes and fire...people screaming and more fire...

I pulled my hand away. "Who are those people?"

She turned towards me and seemed to be peering into my soul. "People who need your help."

I sighed. "How am I supposed to help them if I don't even know who they are?"

She scowled at me. "I'm not a radio. I don't pick up continuous transmissions. That's all I have...except for this." I waited patiently for her to continue."This young man of yours..." I opened my mouth to object but she put her hand up. "As I was saying, watch him. He's much too curious for his own good...and yours. But from what I can sense through you he is good at heart. Just make sure he stays that way, okay young lady?"

I let out a deep breath. "Yes, Ma'am. Don't worry. I don't think I could ever see Lex doing bad. If he does...I'll figure it out. Thanks Miss Carver."

She nodded towards me. "I'll tell you what I told him. Trust is a two way straight. You want loyalty, you got to give it. And don't you worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Why did she keep referring to Lex as 'mine'? It didn't make any sense. We were just friends, good friends. Nothing more. Like Pete and me...well, maybe not. Pete was more my brother. Lex was...well, Lex. I didn't really have another word to describe him. Did it really matter? Maybe I was just reading into this way too much. Yes, that was it. Had to be, right? Me and Lex? Sounded way too far fetched.

I smiled and went to go help Chloe and Pete. Maybe we'd find a lead. Maybe I'd be able to help at least one person today.

? POV

Cassandra Carver. His records showed that she'd been admitted to Bellreave shortly after the meteor shower. Her daughter had been wary to let her go to a normal nursing home, but it turned out to be for the best. Miss Carver had been fine, enjoying the peace and quiet and giving the nurses the occasional spook. In other words, she hadn't posed a problem.

Until now. She was getting too close to his child. Who knew when she might accidentally let something slip he didn't want known? Usually he didn't bother with people like her, but this was an exception.

His child must be blinded to the future...at least for now. And right now everything was already uncertain, especially since his child had acquired that unusual new friend. He couldn't take the risk of all his planning ruined because of one psychic senile lady.

No, Miss Carver had to go. He would see to that soon.


	17. Hourglass Part 3

**Hourglass Part 3**

Clara POV

So I saved the blonde waitress, Harry got arrested and all is well in the town of Smallville...except of course the World War III that's erupting in my kitchen right now. "She knows your secret?!"

I sighed as my dad ranted about the dangers of Cassandra Carver. I had actually stopped listening 20 minutes back. Danger...bad for me...experiments... "I don't think you should see her anymore."

I sat up, finally paying attention. "What?! If I hadn't seen her, Zoey would be dead!" I _think_ that was the waitresses' name. Dad wouldn't know the difference.

Dad crossed his arms over his chest. "Your destiny might be to protect others, but ours is to protect you."

I scowled. "How is forbidding me from seeing Miss Carver 'protecting me'? She's a blind lady that everyone thinks is crazy. How credible do you think she is to other people?!"

He frowned and took a step forward.. "I don't care! If she knows your secret other people could too!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "Yes! Let's just move to where there are no people! I hear Antarctica is lovely this time of year. That way nobody will ever find out and I can't get into trouble." I remembered something Cassandra had said earlier. I crossed my arms, mirroring his position. "Not even the big bad Lex Luthor, right dad?"

Dad's eyes widened. "Now, Clara..."

I cut him off. "No, Dad! I can't believe you are being so stubborn about this. I know you don't like Lex, but he's my friend and it's going to stay that way!"

Dad scowled. "It's not that I don't like him, but I don't trust him."

I frowned. "You don't trust anybody! Not even me!"

He shook his head. "Not true. I do trust you, Clara, but we're your parents and we know more about the world than you do. It's not all pretty."

I snorted. "He says to the alien freak who's seen more near-death experiences than any other teenager on the planet."

Dad's face contorted into an angry look. He walked towards me and I flinched at the waves of rage rolling off of him. "Now I'm gonna say this once, so listen up. If you ever refer to yourself as a freak or anything of the like you will be grounded indefinitely. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again." He ran a hand over his face before pulling me into a hug. "Your mother and I love you more than anything in the world. We just want to protect you. Cut us some slack, Clara. We're new at this too."

I sighed, leaning into his embrace. "I know, dad. I know." I looked up at him. "But keeping me away from every danger won't ever let me grow."

He frowned. "You really like this lady, huh?"

I shrugged. "I feel for her, dad. She's got nothing. She can only see through other people's lives. She's helped me save someone's life today and figure some stuff out about what I'm meant to do here. If that means she finds out my secret, then there's nothing I can do." I shrugged. "It'll just happen."

My dad sighed. "Be careful, Clara."

I smiled as I pulled back. "Aren't I always."

My mom spoke up. "Clara? Lex called while you were out. He said he had something to discuss with you. Sounded important."

Dad automatically frowned. "What if he found out from Miss Carver-"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, chill." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go see what he needs. Don't wait up."

Dad caught my arm before I left. "Clara, I know Lex is your… friend, but I still don't trust him."

I nodded. "I'll be careful dad." I ran to the Luthor mansion. It was pretty late, but I knew Lex kept strange hours. Hopefully he'd still be up.

I was right. Lex's guard let me in and Lex met me in the foyer. I shuffled my feet in the carpet. "Mom said you wanted to talk with me."

He nodded. "I have something I want to show you."

I frowned. "Right now?" It must really be important if he risked leaving the message with my parents.

He shrugged. "After talking with Cassandra today...I just realized I may not have been being fair to you."

I felt my heart freeze. Did Cassandra say something to him like she'd done for me? What if he thought _I'd_ been the one to insinuate to Miss Carver that we...that Lex and I were more than friends. I was jerked out of my thoughts as bright flood lights filled the room. I'd vaguely been aware we'd been walking. I blinked as my eyes adjusted. I'd never been to this room before, and...oh no.

"Is that...?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The Porsche from the accident. I scowled. "Why do you still have it?" Lex ignored my question. "I once read about a rich man who survived a hotel fire. He hung onto the ledge for an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards, he bought the hotel...always stayed in that very room. When people asked why, he said he figured fate couldn't find him twice."

I stepped closer to the car, cautious. It looked so...unthreatening. An ugly mash up of metal. But I knew the dangers it posed. "I thought you didn't believe in fate."

Lex nodded. "I don't." Lex stood beside me. "But every time I look at this car, I wonder." I glance at him with my best look of innocence. I know I've got it down pat but Lex has this way of seeing past all the crap and knowing what I'm thinking...

Lex looked at me for a second before nodding over the car. "I had a team go over this thing inch by inch. They tell me there's no way the impact could have ripped open the roof like this."

I frowned. How was I going to get out of this? I shrugged. "Why are you telling me this?"

Lex stared at me so long I almost asked the question again. "Clara, do you remember anything about the accident?" I swallowed. It wasn't time. He wasn't ready, but I hated lying to him. I steeled myself for what I had to do.

I stared him down, unflinching. "I remember the car flying by, then a splash. I pulled you out...that's it."

Lex frowned. "I thought you'd be able to tell me more."

I shrugged. "Why are you so caught up in this? I mean, don't get me wrong, it was great that I could save you, but..."

Lex sighed, walking back around the car. "It's strange to be walking around when every shred of evidence says I should be dead...an unsolved mystery, I guess."

I looked at him. "That's what really bugs you, isn't it?" He looked at me curiously. I continued. "That unexplainable phenomenon. You want a scientific reasoning for everything. I can see it, Lex. It's eating you up." I shrugged. " Apparently fate has something different planned for you than dying in a river."

He rolled his eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Cassandra."

I smirked. "Maybe. I'm sorry you haven't found your answers yet, but don't let the curiosity become obsession Lex. The past has happened, but you're alive now. The question is, where do you go from here?"

Lex looked at me, considering. "Wise words, Clara."

I did a mock bow. "I do try. So, do you want to watch a movie, or did you two want a minute alone...?" I gestured to him and the car. He glared at me. He started walking with me to the living room. I nudged him. "So, what are you gonna do with that thing now?"

He shrugged. "I thought about selling it as a piece of modern art."

I snickered. "Yes, you could title it 'Drive Slower'."

Lex scowled. "Not funny."

I laughed. "Is too and you know it...crap is that the time? I'm soo sorry Lex, my parents will kill me if I show up past midnight again."

Lex shrugged. "Not a problem."

I waved goodbye. "While I'm gone look up some interesting explanations for your being alive… like possessed cars or something." Hey, it was Smallville. Possessed cars would be…normal.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Good-bye, Clara." I walked home that night, cutting through the fields. Somehow I knew this was only the beginning to the Lex mystery. I sighed, looking up at the stars. Where the answers to my questions up there?

One thing I did know. I needed to get to the bottom of this Time Warp mystery with Harry. I'd see if I could visit him tomorrow.

~Smallville~

That no good, slimy, filthy creep! I couldn't believe he thought he could just pretend he didn't know what was going on. Harry was a disgusting jerk, calling the nurse on me and claiming I was "harassing him" and making me leave. I'd definitely still have to keep an eye on him. And I didn't like the way he spoke about my family. It was just creepy.

When I finally met up with Chloe and Pete they'd just started going over the past news reports for Harry Volk. "This is everything I could find on Harry Volk. The Ledger carried stories on the trial, the murder, the investigation...you name it." Chloe handed some papers to Pete and me.

Pete frowned at the stack. "Is anybody watching this guy?"

I snorted. "Luke. If you can count that." Pete and Chloe laughed. Pete cleared his throat. "So what are we looking for?"

I sighed, flipping through the papers. "I dunno. There's gotta be a connection between the people Harry's going after."

Chloe looked thoughtful. "In Zoey Garfield's statement to the police, she said that Harry accused her grandmother of killing his future."

I plopped down in one of the rolly chairs. I loved these things. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. Luke walked in, looking panicked. "Harry's gone. They found his wheelchair out by the koi pond half an hour ago."

I glared at him. "Half an hour ago? I thought you were watching him!" He shrugged. Great. Give the guy one job...Something he said hit me. "Wait. Chloe, I saw meteor rocks in the koi pond."

Chloe nodded. "At least now we know how he's doing the time warp."

Luke looked at me and Chloe strangely. "What are you talking about?"

I waved him off. "I'll explain later. Chloe, we gotta figure out who he's gonna kill next."

Chloe frowned as a piece of paper caught her eye. "Clara, take a look at this." I grabbed it from her, glancing over. It was a list of names. "What is it?"

"The list of jurors that worked on Harry's trial." I blinked. "Rudolf Gage, Eve Garfield...Oh, my gosh. He's killing the descendents of the jurors that convicted him." My eyes scrolled over the names before seeing one in particular. I gasped.

Luke nudged me. "Clara, what is it?" I handed him the list. "Look at number eleven." He scanned through the list. "Hiram Kent. Wasn't that your grandfather?"

I nodded. "Harry's gonna try to kill my dad." After calling the cops I sped home. Dad was just getting out of his car. I ran to him. "Dad are you okay?"

He frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

I frowned. "Where's mom?!" He put his hands on my shoulders. "I don't know. What's the matter?"

"Somebody's trying to kill you." His eyes widened. I looked around, spotting the truck. "He's already here…"

I scanned the farm and found the two bodies in the grain silo. I barely pulled mom out in time. I dragged her to safety, pulling her into a hug. She smiled. "Cassandra was wrong, Clara. Nobody's going to die."

?'s POV

He couldn't know yet. _She_ couldn't know yet. The Cassandra woman knew far too much. The future needed to be shrouded for now. It needed to be a secret.

It was so simple it was almost laughable. A tasteless, untraceable poison that would take effect in a few hours…and by that time I would be long gone. My child's future a secret and any other secrets would be dead along with Cassandra.

And the poor boy thought her death was a result of seeing his future. He wouldn't even know what she'd seen.

Just another secret Cassandra Carver took to her grave. I couldn't afford my secret getting out…our secret.

Clara POV

I couldn't believe she was dead. Cassandra had predicted her own death. She'd seen her own future. She'd been close to me and now she was dead. The police didn't even perform an autopsy. Why would they? She was old and obviously had heart problems.

Did she even have any family? Was she alone when-

I spotted a familiar black trench coat caught my eye. The owner was slinking through the chaos and pushing their way outside. There was no doubt who it was. The only question was, what had Lex been doing with Cassandra?

I looked towards my now lifeless friend, tears blurring my eyes. More importantly, what had she seen? I shivered and pulled my jacket around me. I tried telling myself it would be okay. Lex had given up his search and my powers would remain under wraps. The future was bright.

Yeah, I couldn't convince myself either.

**AN: I've had questions about the Mystery ? POV. People have guessed Jor El, Lionel Luthor, and even Martian Manhunter. I really can't let you know right now. Sorry. That's just how the cookie crumbles. I guarantee they will continue to pop up.**

**Also, about Helen. As much as I'd love to have her struck by lightening in some freak accident, she does serve her purpose. I hate her, but she's a necessary evil for plot movement.**


End file.
